In the White Light
by Xenal
Summary: The Three Factions have constantly been at odds with each other, constantly trying to come out on top. But now a wildcard has been thrown into the mix in the form of an extremely powerful reincarnated Angel who wields the power not only light, but the Longinus Divine Dividing as well. First Fanfiction. Powerful Issei.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all. I've decided to get up off my lazy ass and get this story written. The idea has been floating around in my head lately and I've been meaning to eventually sit down and get something done but I never got around to it until now (mostly because I'm lazy as stated above.) I feel as though my writing skills are decent but it might take a few chapters to work out all the kinks. Keep in mind this is my first Fanfiction story and I have no idea how it'll be received. This story will be Issei x Irina (because she's one of my favorite characters and it's a rare pairing) Without further ado, I present to you In the White Light!**_

Two figures walked down a shadowy street, the only light coming from a few streetlights. If one stood on the opposite side of the street they would see that one of the figures, a man, was tailing a young girl who was completely oblivious to her stalker. The girl was dressed in white robes and had a good over her head, indicating she was a nun from the church. If one were to glance at her, they'd say she looked perfectly normal. On the girls ring fingers were a pair of silver rings which glowed faintly with a green hue. The figure following her could see the green glow, quickening his pace. He watched the girl turn a corner and disappear from view.

The man who was wearing a grey trench coat and hat, glanced around to make sure no one was around before pulling the brim of his hat down to cover his face and turned the corner to find his target staring at a church which was obviously her destination. Before the nun could take a step forward she heard a voice. "Stop right there girl." She turned to see the man in a trench coat who had been following her. "Who are you?" She queried. "What do you want?" The man stalked towards her, causing her to back up. "My name is not important," he replied. "However what I want is, and I want your power."

"My power? What are you talking about?" "Don't play games with me girl!" The man snapped. "You know full well what I want. Your Sacred Gear! And unfortunately since I cannot simply take it, you will be coming with me." The girl turned to run towards the church but the man suddenly appeared in her path, black wings sprouting from his back and a spear of light in his hand. "It is pointless to resist, now come along. If you continue to resist, I am not responsible for what happens to you." Just as the man was about to grab her, a voice rang out from the darkness. "If you continue to harass the poor girl, then I can't be held responsible for what happens to you, Dohnaseek."

The man, now identified as Dohnaseek turned to the right and saw a handsome brown haired man leaning against a streetlight with his arms crossed. The man wore a collared black jacket,slacks and gloves. He had a necklace on but the ornament was hidden beneath his burgundy undershirt. The stranger smirked, stuck his hands in his pockets and started towards them. "How do you know my name human?" "Human?" The stranger snorted. "I'm offended." The nun had retreated away from Dohnaseek once his attention had been diverted from her.

"I sense no power from you, you're human." Dohnaseek said warily. "Oh that," the stranger responded airily. "I have a friend who helps me control it. As for how I know your name, let's just say I'm familiar with the Grigori's Governor General. Don't worry though, your life is about to be over anyways, little crow." "We'll see about that," Dohnaseek said. "I have lived through a war boy! You cannot beat me!" With that Dohnaseek hurled the light spear that was in his right hand at the man, expecting it to pierce the stranger through the midsection. To his surprise the man easily batted the spear aside, causing it to fly off into the night.

"You disgust me," the stranger said, shaking his head, all traces of his casual attitude now gone. "You who have fallen from the grace of God now try to steal the gifts that He bestowed on humans? Despicable." The stranger flicked his finger and two beams of golden light shot forward like rocket tracers, striking Dohnaseek's arms and slicing through them, the heat from them instantly cauterizing the stumps. Dohnaseek howled in pain, stumbling back in shock. The man then disappeared in a burst of speed, reappearing directly in front of Dohnaseek and grabbed the startled fallen angel by the throat, lifting him off his feet.

"This was fun, fallen angel. Now enjoy your stay in the underworld." "No! Stop please!" The dying Dohnaseek pleaded. "Why should I?" The man questioned. "You would've done the same thing to me and the girl over there. He jerked his head in the nun's general direction. Suddenly the man felt a tug on his jacket. He turned his head to see the nun looking up at him with big green eyes.

"Please mister, I can't bear to watch him suffer. Despite all the evil he has done, I ask that you please let him go." He regarded her for a moment before looking back at the wounded fallen angel. He tightened his grip on Dohnaseek's neck briefly, then dropped the man like a sack of potatoes. The nun rushed over to the fallen angel and held her hands where his missing arms were. The rings on her hands glowed a brilliant green as she healed the surprised Dohnaseek. "What's your name mister?" The nun asked as she worked. The man turned to her and cocked his head to the side as if listening to someone or something. "You may call me Issei, little one." Issei turned away from her and looked up at the sky. "It'll be morning soon," he commented. The nun stood up done healing the fallen angel who in turn also stood. Dohnaseek backed away, shooting the nun a look of gratitude and spread his wings and flew away. "Fly away little crow. We'll meet again and next time you won't be so lucky." Issei muttered to himself. Issei turned back to her. "Well, you should be on your way miss. Only a few hours left till daylight." The nun bowed in thanks and turned to leave until Issei's voice stopped her. "What is your name miss?" He asked. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry! My name is Asia Argento, nice to meet you!"

"Asia Argento," he said. "I will remember that. Now get going I'm sure they're waiting for you." He said mysteriously. A silver seal appeared under his feet indicating he was going to teleport away. "What do you mean?" She asked but Issei didn't answer as he disappeared. She frowned but decided to forget it and continued on her way to the church in the distance.

A block away, Issei reappeared and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, come out now, I know you've been following me." To his left he could see motion in the darkness and that motion revealed a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She wore the standard Church battle suit, which consisted of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps. This was worn under a white hooded cloak with gold accents. She also wore a crucifix around her neck. At her side was a her Holy Sword, Excalibur Mimic, which was wrapped up to hide its power.

"Hiya Issei!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Hello Irina," he nodded in greeting. "Let me guess, he sent you to follow me." Irina completely ignored him and walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Irina," Issei said looking left and right. "Someone might see us!" "What?" She pouted. "I can't give my best friend a hug? She turned away and huffed. "I don't mind the hug Irina," he told her. "Just hold it off until we're not out in the open. Now tell me, why are you here?" She turned back to him and smiled. "Lord Michael has summoned you Issei, and as his queen you can't ignore the call. Haven't you felt it yet? Issei twitched before raising his right hand and looking at the back of it. Underneath his black gloves the faint outline of a glowing letter "Q" could be seen. "Yeah I felt it," he said. "However, I was kinda busy." "Oh you mean with the fallen angel?" She asked. "Why did you let him go?"

Issei shook his head. "It matters not," he replied. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing him soon enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Michael is getting impatient." She nodded. "Before I go, could you do me a favor?" "Sure!" She said happily. "I'd be glad to help!" "Good," he said smiling. "Could you follow that nun and make sure she gets to the Church? I'd do it myself but I'm already late." "Sure Issei, just leave it to me." "Thanks Irina, I knew I could count on you." He gave her a one-armed hug before backing off, the blush that adorned her cheeks unnoticed by him. His body started to glow golden dissolve into golden light which rose towards the Heavens. His disembodied voice left her a final message. "Stay safe Irina, I'll see you soon."

Irina watched him disappear before continuing down the road in the direction that the nun had followed. "Yes Issei," she thought smiling to herself. "I will see you soon."

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter. I think I did okay, hopefully you guys will let me know. I decided to write this story because when watching Highschool DxD, I've always felt that the Angels haven't have very much power in their ranks besides the Seraphs. So I decided to add Issei to their ranks. The Occult Research Club will still be in the story and everything so don't worry about that. On a slight side note, I'm not one for long origin stories, but I might add that on later if the demand is high enough. I don't know how quickly updates will come considering my laziness, but I'll try my best. Until next time folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, i'm back. Now that I've gotten the first chapter out, my imagination is flowing so updates will be more frequent. Don't quote me on that though. Now on with chapter two!**

Issei reappeared on the outskirts of gates of Heaven. He walked forward towards the gates, waving to the low level Angels who guarded the golden gates to let him through. The Angels on duty recognized him and opened the gates. Any normal gate might have creaked open, but these gates opened with a sound like a peal of laughter. Beyond the gates was a white marble road leading to a city on the clouds. Angels of every type except the Seraphs themselves would come here. Issei once more dissolved into golden light and floated upwards. Describing Heaven was difficult because of the multiple Heavens. There were Seven Heavens in total. The first of the Heavens, was where the Brave Saints and low level Angels resided. Those who lived in First Heaven were the front lines of the Heaven's defenses if it were to be attacked. Second Heaven was not a place Issei liked to spend his time. It was a solemn and quiet place filled with darkness where the Angels observed the stars and where they confined those Angels who had sinned.

Third Heaven was home of the souls of the dead who had been taken to Heaven. It's size was so huge that it was almost impossible to gauge the size of it. Third Heaven was almost always bustling with activity what with the souls of the dead rejoicing, partying and feasting. Fourth Heaven was Issei's favorite and was where he spent most of his time during his brief stays in the Heavens. It was quiet, peaceful and housed The Garden of Eden where the legend of Adam and Eve began. It was also where the Trees of Life and Wisdom grew. Fifth Heaven was the former home of the members of the Grigori before they were tempted by human women and fell. It was now occupied by research facilities for the Brave Saints system. Sixth Heaven was home to the Seraphs, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Raphael. It was also known by the name "Zebel." Issei liked his alone time and privacy, but Sixth Heaven was a little too quiet for him. The Seraphs certainly valued the silence though, Michael always told him that the silence gave them clarity and peace. Finally, Seventh Heaven was alone home to the Biblical God and was where the Sacred Gear system originated. Only the Seraphs were permitted to come here. Anyone else who wished to do so must be accompanied by a Seraph. Issei had been there only once, accompanied by the Archangel Michael who was Issei's King.

As Issei ascended through the "floors" of Heaven to his destination of Zebel, his mind briefly flitted to Irina. Issei wondered if she had done as he asked and watched over the nun Asia Argento on her way to the Church. Issei didn't know why but he felt a bit uneasy as he arrived in Zebel. Issei felt the "Q" on the back of his hand pulse stronger. He sighed and made his way towards a courtyard to his left. The courtyard had a small garden that was filled with bright flowers and various fruits and vegetables. Issei was told that Gabriel loved the place. He sat down on a bench that had an apple tree next to it. He reached up into the branches of the tree and plucked a ripe Apple from it. Just as he was about to take a bite out of it he heard a laugh. Looking up he saw the Archangel Michael with a blonde haired man in priest clothes by his side. "Hello Lord Michael," Issei greeted the Seraph as he stood up and walked towards the duo. "Dulio." Issei nodded in greeting to the blonde haired man at Michael's side. Dulio was Michael's Joker just like Issei was Michael's Queen, which meant the two saw each other often. He was also the possessor of the second strongest Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest. "Issei," Dulio said smiling. "I doubt Gabriel would be very happy with you if she found out you're picking and eating fruit from her garden without her permission."

Issei shrugged and took a bite out of the apple. Gabriel and I are on good terms." He said, swallowing. "Issei, back to the matter at hand please." Issei turned his attention to the Archangel. "I felt your summons Lord Michael," Issei said, turning serious. "What did you need me for, you hardly ever summon me." Michael nodded. "I have need of you for a reconnaissance mission of sorts." Issei raised an eyebrow. "Oh? This is new," he remarked. "What kind of reconnaissance?" "This differs from anything you've done in the past," Michael answered. "I am aware of your little skirmish with a fallen angel before you returned here. I am also aware that the fallen angel was attacking Sacred Gear holders." Issei nodded. Michael continued. "This leads me to believe that there might be others." "So you want me to find out why they are doing this?" Issei asked. "Precisely," Michael said. "However, there is more." Issei frowned. "What else is there?"

"Well for starters, the town that you were in, Kuoh, is Devil territory. Surely you felt their presence?" Issei crossed his arms. "Yeah I did, do you want me to get rid of them? Michael shook his head. "No, doing so would surely start another war. What I want you to do is somehow get in touch with the leading Devil and tell them that the Angels have business in their territory for a few days and ask them not to interfere. To help you with your task, I've asked Irina to accompany you." Issei nodded. "Alright, sounds pretty self-explanatory," he said. "I'll leave right away." Michael held up a hand. "Before you go, I have a gift for you." Issei smiled. "A gift? Who am I to refuse? What is it?" Michael held out his left hand and a golden seal appeared. The seal glowed and shattered revealing a sword with a golden hue surrounding it. The sword the appearance of a European sword with a purple grip, and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard.

"A Holy Sword?" Issei asked. No, something was different about this sword. He felt uneasy around it. Michael nodded. "This is Ascalon," the Seraph said. "A Holy Sword that has been kept here in the Heavens. It also goes by another name, the Dragonslayer." "Dragonslayer." Issei echoed. So that was why he felt weird around the sword. "Yes," the Archangel continued. "I feel that it belongs with you, given the nature of your Sacred Gear." Issei bowed in thanks. "Thank you for the generous gift Lord Michael," he said still bowing. "I will put it to good use." Issei grasped the hilt of Ascalon causing the sword to glow brighter. Then it disappeared. "Now the sword is attuned to you," Michael said. "Summon it whenever you feel you need the edge in a conflict. And now I must be going Issei, Dulio." Michael spread his 12 golden wings and teleported away in a flash of golden light leaving Issei and Dulio standing alone in the courtyard.

"Well until next time we meet Dulio." Issei started to teleport away but stopped. "Actually, I need you to do me a favor," He said, tossing the apple he had in his hand towards the other Angel. "Keep that for me." Issei then teleported away in a burst of light leaving Dulio wondering about Issei's "favor." Suddenly a voice made the strongest exorcist's blood run cold. "Dulio, what is that you have in your hands?" Dulio turned around slowly to see the Seraph Gabriel standing a few feet away, an angry tick mark on her forehead. "You wouldn't by chance be eating things from my garden without my permission would you?" "N-no." Dulio stammered. He paled as Gabriel stalked towards him. Dulio then knew he was going to kill Issei the next time he saw him.

As he descended from the Heavens, Issei laughed in delight. The look on Dulio's face had been priceless. He knew Dulio was going to try to kill him when they met again, but that was all part of the fun. When he touched the ground he regained control of his laughter. He looked up at the sky, it was still dark. "Issei! Yoo-hoo!" He turned to see Irina running towards him as if she knew exactly where he'd reappear. "Irina what are you…" He began but then he did a double take. "What are you wearing?" Irina stopped in front of him with her hands behind her back, smiling cheerfully. She was wearing a girl's school uniform with black skintight shorts underneath the skirt. She also wore white sneakers with blue accents. "This is my school uniform." She said like it was obvious. "Do you like it?" She did a little twirl in front of him still smiling.

Now, Issei had seen plenty of good looking women in his years, but to him Irina took the cake for most beautiful in terms of personality and physical looks. If he was a lesser Angel he would've fallen already, so It was fortunate for him that he had tons of self control. "You look very pretty Irina," he said stoically. "But why are you wearing a school uniform?" "Lord Michael told me everything about the mission, so while you were being told, I was down here figuring out a plan. I found out that the Devils who occupy this town are school students so I figured it'd be easier and more fun to join school and meet them. We could pose as transfer students." She poked him in the chest with her index finger. "So you're going to school whether you like it or not!" Issei sighed. "Alright fine." "I'm glad you see it my way, now come one let's go home. "Home?" Issei asked. "Yes home, she replied. We're not going to be living on the streets. Lord Michael gave me money for housing and that sort of stuff." Irina turned and started walking away from him and he had no choice but to follow.

 **Alright that's it for Chapter 2. I apologize for the abrupt ending there but I wanted to save it for next chapter, because that's when Issei and Irina meet the Occult Research Club. I'm already writing chapter 3 so it should be out soon, keyword there is "should." Thanks to all who added this story to their favorites and alerts, that makes me happy. One last thing, I love reading reviews so if you have the time, i urge you to drop a review. Also i'm open to suggestions for how the story should progress. Anyways I'll see you all in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I think I'm getting into a rhythm here with these daily updates. I don't think this'll become a habit though. Anyways on with chapter 3!**

"Well here we are," Irina said as she looked back at Issei who was trudging along behind her. "Home sweet home." Issei gazed up at the two story red brick building unimpressed. An apartment?" he asked. "You've already paid for our staying here and everything?" Irina nodded and held up a key. "I was busy while you were getting the whole run-down of the mission from Lord Michael." Issei stuck his hands in his pockets. "I guess you were." he agreed. Irina turned around and unlocked the door to the apartment. They stepped inside the darkened building and immediately, Irina tripped on the threshold. She recovered and started fumbling around blindly for the lightswitch. Seeing this, Issei held out his hand and a ball of light burst to life in his palm, illuminating the the room so she could find the switch. "Thanks for that," she said flipping on the lightswitch, while kicking off her shoes. "Don't mention it." he replied, closing his fist and extinguishing the ball of light.

Issei glanced around the small room. It wasn't anything extravagant, just a simple room with a kitchen in one corner with small table in the center. On the other side of the room was a fireplace and sofa, a coffee table and a television, which was mounted on the wall above the fireplace. There were stairs next to the kitchen that led to the second floor. "Seems cozy enough," Issei said aloud, taking off his own shoes and placing them by the front door. "I suppose it'll do." Irina looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm glad you find it satisfactory," she said. "C'mon let's see the upstairs." He followed her up the stairs and into the hallway. He could see three doors and guessed that two were bedrooms and the other was a bathroom. "This room here is yours," Irina pointed to the room closest to the stairs. "Mine is down the hall. Over here is the bathroom." Issei pushed open the door to his room and poked his head inside. Against the far wall was a bed with a window next to it. In the corner directly across from the bed was a desk with a dresser next to it. Again it wasn't anything fancy, in fact Issei found that he rather liked it that way.

On the bed he saw that there was a school uniform spread out which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. "That's your uniform," Irina said from behind him. "The school that we'll be attending, Kuoh Academy, was recently an all girl's school but turned co-Ed." Issei turned to look at her. "So I'm guessing you put that there?" She just smiled. "Which means you've already been here." Her smile faltered and she looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He waved her off. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just curious how you managed to trip when we were walking inside and how you had to stumble around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to find the lights." "W-what?" She stammered, her cheeks flushed red. "Issei you're so mean!" Issei gave a short bark of laughter and shook his head. "I'm just kidding Irina, calm down." He walked into the bedroom and looked out the window. "Judging from the amount of light in the sky, i'd say we've got four, maybe five hours until we have to get up.

"Alright," she said. She then got a happy look on her face. "What?" He asked. "I have to show you something." He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" She held up her right hand and turned it so he could see the back on it. Stamped clear as day was a red letter "A" meaning she had been made an Ace. "Michael?" Issei guessed. She nodded smiling. "I'm still nowhere near as powerful as you though," she told him. "I've only got four wings." He shook his head. "The number of an Angel's wings don't necessarily measure their worth. Even though you've only got four wings, you're still the most important Angel to me." Irina's eyes shone in happiness. "I think I take back what I said about you being mean." He smiled at her. "It's alright, now I'm off to bed, I think you should do the same." Irina nodded, her eyes still alight with joy. "If you need anything, I'm just down the hall." He inclined his head in thanks. "See you in a couple hours Irina." He watched her walk down the hall and into her room. He noted that she kept the door ajar. He turned back and took the uniform that was in the bed a transferred it to the dresser. He then flopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

Morning came all too soon for Issei and so did his rude awakening. Issei might have enjoyed Irina's company but he did not enjoy the way she woke people up. "C'mon Issei, get up, we're going to be late!" Issei just grumbled a muffled "go away" and rolled over trying to ignore her. Unfortunately for him, she would not be denied. She huffed in annoyance and whipped the bed sheets off his body. When that failed to get him up, Irina grabbed him and pulled him off the bed onto the floor. That got him up as he glared at her. "Don't ever do that again." she just smiled innocently. "Great now you're up, get ready so we can go. I'll be waiting downstairs." She went to leave but paused and turned back to look at him. "You'd better not go back to sleep." She threatened.

Issei's only reply was a grunt.

Ten minutes later Issei was ready, well as ready as he could be anyway. Irina looked him over and frowned. "You can't go to school looking like that, come here." She commanded. He shuffled over to her, still groggy and grumpy from being woken up. She fixed his collar and straightened the black ribbon on it. "There! I have to say you look very handsome Issei." Again his only reply was to grumble. Irina shook her head causing her twin tails to fly about. "Aww, I hope you're not going to stay mad at me for waking you up." She said grinning. He said nothing. She handed him his school bag as they headed out the door, pausing so Irina lock the door behind them. "Alright the school isn't very far, so we should be there in a few minutes. "Okay." Was all he said. She glanced sideways at him as they walked. "You're really not mad at me are you?" He looked at her, then shook his head. "No I'm not mad at you, I'm just not a morning person. "Well," she said regaining her cheeriness. "Get up the first time I ask you to and I won't have to resort to drastic measures." Issei just grunted in acknowledgement.

Soon they arrived at Kuoh Academy. Issei had to admit it looked pretty nice, which was rare coming from him. The gate leading to the school was open and students were walking to and fro. There were the occasional groups of girls and guys that stood around chatting. Everything looked completely normal. Issei and Irina had yet to be noticed as new students. Suddenly there was a commotion as a large group of students turned and began to stare at something behind Issei and Irina. The two Angels turned and saw two girls wearing the standard Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, same as Irina, however one difference was that these girls were quite buxom. Even more than Irina. This had almost all the male students drooling. The girl on the left had black hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. She also had an orange ribbon holding it together.

The other girl was very noticeable due to her crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. She had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Clearly these two were quite the big deal at this school. "It's Rias and Akeno!" One of the guys said to his buddy next to him. "They're so cute!" A girl added. Suddenly a bell rang out, causing everyone to shift their attention from the two girls to the school building. Everyone started trudging towards the door and Irina grabbed his hand and dragged him after them. "Irina, I can walk on my own." he complained, pulling his hand out from hers. "C'mon! I'm so excited! Let's go!" She ran ahead of him leaving him no choice but to follow.

When he caught up to her she was standing outside a classroom whose door was closed. "What are you doing?" She beckoned him over to her. "Since we're transfer students," she winked at him. "We need to wait until the teacher calls us in so we can introduce ourselves. He nodded in understanding and stood beside her, and she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. Issei could hear the teacher speaking. "And now that's out of the way, I'd like to announce that we have two new transfer students joining us today. Now please come in." Irina opened the door and walked into the room with Issei behind her. All eyes on them, the two Angels turned and faced the class. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves." The teacher said.

"Hi, I'm Irina Shidou," Irina said smiling at everyone. "It's nice to meet you all and I hope we can become great friends." When she finished introducing herself the room became dead silent. Then all at once everyone started yelling and crowded around Irina and bombarding her with questions and compliments. "You're so beautiful!" "I love your hair!" You have such pretty eyes!" Where are you from?" "Please go out with me!" Issei noted that two boys, one with dark hair and glasses and the other with a shaved head were in the front of the crowd eyeing Irina with lecherous looks on their faces.

Issei did not like that one bit and pushed through the crowd of students until he was standing in front of Irina. "All of you, back off. Give Irina some space," he told them, directing his words mostly at the two perverts in the front. They all backed up and Issei slipped his hand into Irina's and pulled her flush with his body. Normally he would've only held her hand as a friendly gesture or as a form of comfort but this was unmistakably possessive. Everyone could tell too because they all gasped in shock. "Oh my god are you two dating?" One girl asked. "I- well uh…" Irina stammered, her face beet red. "Yes we are." Issei cut in all the male students in the room groaned in disappointment while the female students all squealed in excitement. The two perverted boys glared at him. "Yo, why's my future baby-momma dating your dumb ass?" The bald one said. "What's your name?" The one with glasses asked. "Issei. Issei Hyoudou." The boy with glasses pushed his spectacles up. "We're Matsuda and Motohama," he said. Remember our names Hyoudou because you've made some enemies today. Issei rolled his eyes.

"Alright that's enough," the teacher said herding everyone back to their seats. "Issei and Irina there are two desks at the back that you may have. "Thank you sir." Issei then proceeded to lead Irina to their seats still not letting her hand go, making sure to look pointedly at Matsuda and Motohama. When they sat down he released her hand. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "You okay?" She shot him a sideways glance, her face still red. "I had to do that," he explained. "I didn't like the way those guys were staring at you." "It's okay." She waved him off and started staring ahead at the board. Issei shook his head, sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, gazing out the window. It was going to be a long day.

When the bell rang marking the end of class, Issei packed up his stuff and waited for Irina who still had a tinge of pink on her cheeks. As they walked out of school together, Issei spotted the two boys from earlier staring at them from behind a tree. He ignored their stares and kept walking only to stop short when a small girl stood in their path with an expressionless look on her face. She had white hair and hazel eyes. She also had a black cat shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. "Can I help you?" Issei asked her. She shifted her piercing gaze to him. "I need you both to come with me." She said in a monotone voice. Issei and Irina looked at eachother and nodded. "Please lead the way." Irina told the girl. The girl turned and walked off without another word and without looking to see if they were following. They hurried after her.

She led them to an old building which must have been an old school building. She opened the door, still not looking back. They soon came to a pair of oak doors. The girl opened them and gestured for the two Angels to proceed into the room. They did so and saw a cozy looking room with two sofas and a coffee table in between them. There was a large desk against the far wall and windows along the left side wall. Issei also noted that there was a shower in the corner of the room oddly. The girl pointed at one of the sofas telling them to sit down. When they sat down the girl sat down on the opposite couch and stared at Issei unblinkingly. A side door suddenly opened and the two girls Issei had seen at the beginning of the school day walked out. The girl with black hair held a platter with cups of tea on it. She sat it down in front of them and smiled. The other girl with the crimson hair sat down behind the desk and steepled her fingers together. "Well," she said, breaking the silence. "I think introductions are in order. My name is Rias Gremory." The named seemed familiar to Issei, then he remembered. "So you're the sister of the current Lucifer." Issei stated. Rias's eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "That's right, and these two are part of my peerage." She said indicating the two other females in the room. Rias pointed to the black haired girl. "This is Akeno Himejima and the little one across from you is Kokeno Toujou."

"I also have one other peerage member who isn't here right now." Irina finally spoke up for the first time. "I'm Irina Shidou and this is Issei Hyoudou." "The new transfer students," Rias stated. "So what brings you here? It's been quite some time since I've seen a pair of Angels either foolish enough or confident enough to step foot in Devil territory without permission." Issei's eyes narrowed. "First off, let's get one thing clear Rias Gremory, it was not foolishness that brought us herec do not presume it so. Second, we're her to request something from you." Rias raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at her lips. "Oh? What could two followers of God possibly want with us? Besides trying to end our lives of course. Because I can assure you, if that's what you came to do, I don't think things will turn out the way you planned." Issei smiled at that. "Believe me Gremory, if we had come here intending to do harm to you, you'd already be dead. But do not worry, that is the farthest thing on my mind." "Then what are you here for?" Rias asked. "To ask you to not interfere." Rias blinked. "Interfere in what?" Irina spoke up in Issei's place.

"There have been fallen angels in this area attacking Sacred Gear holders and since Sacred Gears are the creations of God, we cannot allow those who have fallen from His grace to get away with it. This is strictly angelic business and we ask that you stay out of it." "So that's it," Rias said thoughtfully. "In that case, allow me to offer our assistance." Irina looked surprised. "Why would you want to help?" She asked. "Because I'm not very fond of fallen angels myself," Rias explained. "Besides this is my territory, I think it fair that I should be able to offer my help. Irina was about to argue but Issei cut her off. "What is in it for you Gremory?" "Please, call me Rias. As for what is in it for me, let's make a deal. I help you with these fallen and you owe me a favor in the future. Sound agreeable?" "Very well Rias," Issei said. "That is agreeable." Rias nodded. "I will have Kokeno here tell you if we find any fallen activities. Until then, I will see you tomorrow at school." Issei took Irina's hand again which caused her to blush once more. "Likewise Rias Gremory. Have a good night."

Issei and Irina left the old school building and headed home. After they left, Rias stood up stretching. "Those two are cute." Akeno said smiling. Rias shot her a look before smiling. "I suppose so," she admitted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go contact my brother and ask him if the Archangel Michael knows about these two Angels." Akeno nodded. "If that is all president, I think i'll head out now." Kokeno also stood and said she'd be leaving as well. "Goodnight you two, I'll see you tomorrow." "Good-bye President." The two Devils then left the building leaving the Rias alone with her thoughts.

As he and Irina walked home Issei sighed. He didn't know why but he felt as if a storm was coming.

 **And that's it for chapter three! It seems like it took me forever to finish this one and I'm not completely satisfied with it but I think it's good enough. We should be getting into the good stuff in a few chapters so bear with me. On a side note, I'm going to have to rewatch the anime because it's been awhile and I forgot when certain events take place. Nothing major though. Again I appreciate the support and urge you to review to let me know what you like and what I can do to make the story better. Xenal out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back. My muse has kept with me so far, so updates are pretty frequent. By the way, let me know if you guys would prefer longer chapters or if you'd like them as they are (which is around 1,800 words. Last chapter was 3k) Also, for those of you wondering how Issei and Irina can be together without falling, my take on the whole falling thing is that as long as there are no impure thoughts, (I'm guessing that means sexual) and as long as they truly love each other, then they can show affection and do things a normal couple would do without falling. At least that's my opinion on it and how it'll be in this story. On with chapter four!**

"Go on ahead without me." Issei said to Irina, making her stop in surprise. She looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Issei?" "Nothing, I just need to clear my head a bit. I'll be back later alright?" Irina frowned. "You're sure you're okay?" He nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine don't worry about me." He gave her a reassuring smile. "If you're sure, I'll leave out some food for you."

Issei paled. While there were tons of things he liked about Irina and things that she was good at, cooking was not one of them. "No, no don't worry, I won't be gone that long. Just wait for me to get back and I'll make us both something."

She laughed. "I knew you'd say that," she smirked. "I was just kidding, I know I'm not a good cook. I'll wait for you. Don't keep me waiting too long!" "I won't." She winked at him and continued on her way, humming to herself. He watched her go and when she was no longer in sight, Issei teleported away in a flash of blazing golden light.

Reappearing on a nearby rooftop, Issei gazed at the setting sun and sighed. He walked forward and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the side of the roof. "Are you there?" He asked out loud. For a moment nothing happened. Then a deep voice responded to his question. **"Yes I'm here Issei. What's on your mind? It's been awhile since we've spoken."**

Issei smiled slightly. The voice of his companion soothed his soul a bit. "Hello Albion, yes it's been awhile and I'm sorry for that. I've been busy." The Vanishing Dragon known as Albion who resided in Issei's Sacred Gear, the mid-tier Longinus Divine Dividing, took a few seconds to reply.

 **"No need to apologize partner. I know of your current predicament. Although It's been some time since we've fought a worthy opponent and I've grown restless."**

"Well that's my dilemma. I've been awfully bored lately with no enemies worthy of using your power on. I find myself hoping that the possessor of the Welsh Dragon would show up. Then I'd really be able to go all out. But the fallen angels around here aren't even strong enough that I have to reveal my angelic form."

The Heavenly Dragon again was quiet for a second before he snorted. **"Issei, there is no point in wasting time on that. In time they will come, be patient."** Issei shrugged his shoulders. "That's easy for you to say because you've been forced to be patient for thousands of years. You can't tell me that you haven't been eager to stretch your wings in battle again, so to speak."

 **"You are right in that regards issei, however as I said before there is no point in dwelling on it. Now I have a order for you."**

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you have never ordered me to do anything. What is this order?" But before Albion could respond, Issei saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Instantly he stood up and faced the potential threat, but relaxed somewhat when he saw Irina standing there only to be on guard again by the look on her face.

"She had a worried look on her face and she was wearing her Church cloak over her black skintight battlesuit. She had her Holy Sword, Excalibur Mimic in her right hand. He also noted with surprise that she had her four pure white Angel wings extended. A white halo floated above her head. "We've got trouble Issei." He frowned. "What's wrong Irina? What's happened?"

"Rias sent her rook Koneko to find you. It seems that on her way home today, she witnessed that blond nun being attacked and taken away by the man in the trench coat from the other night. Some she knew he was a fallen angel and went to tell Rias. Since Koneko couldn't find you, she came to me. I knew I had to find you, so here I am."

"Dohnaseek," Issei ground out. "Didn't that worthless crow learn his lesson the last time we crossed paths?" Unnoticed by Issei, in his anger he had unintentionally let his full angelic power flare out for a brief moment. The heat from his aura badly scorched the roof they were on and the temperature around him rapidly rose to uncomfortable levels. "Issei calm down! I'm still here, don't burn me to a crisp!"

At her words he reigned in his power, cursing quietly. The last thing he ever wanted to do was cause harm to Irina. "I'm sorry Irina, I didn't mean to do that, are you alright?" "I'm okay, but we need to go after the fallen angels. "Where are they headed?"

She pointed east, towards the Church that Asia Argento had been going to when she was attacked. Issei turned and suddenly Albion spoke out once more. **"Issei,"** Issei paused. "Yes Albion?" **"Here is my order for you. There are bound to be enemies there, so I want you to use Divine Dividing."** Issei shook his head. "Albion, they aren't worthy enough. I-" However Albion cut him off. **"I am well aware, which is why you need not use Balance Breaker."**

Divine Dividing then appeared on Issei's back in the form of a pair of large white Dragon wings, with eight energy "feathers". He heard Irina's slight intake of breath. "No matter how many times I see those wings, they still are as pretty as the day when I first saw them."

Issei smiled. "Don't wait up Irina." He then bent his knees slightly and took off from the roof, the forcefulness cracking the rooftop. Issei had to admit, he had been grounded for far too long. He relished in the chance to spread his wings.

He looked down at Irina who was still watching him. "I'll meet you there. No telling how many enemies will be in the area, be on your guard.

No doubt the Gremory girl and her peerage will be there too.

He then turned in mid-air, Divine Dividing holding him aloft, and sped away towards the east, a sonic boom sounding in his wake.

The fallen angel known as Raynare frowned in annoyance. They had captured the nun girl and were setting up the ceremony to steal her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing which was taking longer than Raynare would of liked. What really annoyed her was that her fellow fallen angel, Dohnaseek. He was constantly saying that "he" was going to find them and kill them all. "Quit your worrying Dohnaseek. No one will ever find us here. Now go outside and guard the place with Kalawarner and Mittelt."

Dohnaseek complied with her orders and left. Raynare had gotten one bother out of he hair, now to just get the other. "Hurry up!" She yelled at the various fallen angels who were preparing the ceremony.

Outside, Dohnaseek flew to meet his two fallen angel companions Kalawarner and Mittelt. Kalawarner was a buxom woman with Kong navy blue hair that covered her right eye and brown eyes. She wore a violet trench-coat like top that was open at the chest, exposing her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes.

On the other hand, Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled in twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita which was a black Lolita dress with white frills and a green jewel on the collar.

Noticing him approaching the two female fallen angels turned to him. "Where've you been?" Mittelt asked. He looked at her and shook his head wearily. "Trying to convince Raynare that the Sacred Gear she wants isn't worth our lives." Mittelt scoffed. "Don't be such a baby Dohnaseek. There is nobody in this town that can stop us."

"Except me." a voice rang out. The three fallen angels whirled to see a man wearing a boys school uniform floating a few feet from them. The most notable thing about him was the large pair of white Dragon wings holding him aloft, the blue energy "feathers" sparkling in the fading light.

Dohnaseek froze as soon as he saw the newcomer. "It's you!" Dohnaseek backed up, fear all too evident on his face. "Me," the man said calmly. "You know, I thought you'd have learned your lesson the last time we crossed paths little crow. And now I find you doing the exact same thing except now you've brought a few friends. Luckily for you, I do not have time to play with you, so your death will be handed to my associates here. Come on out Gremory."

A red magic circle appeared on the ground and Rias Gremory and her peerage stepped out of it. "Devils?" Kalawarner said surprised. Then she shook her head in disbelief. "If you think them so weak, then I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"What did I tell you Issei," the crimson haired girl chided. "Call me Rias." Rias then turned her attention to the fallen angels. "You have dared to set foot in Devil territory without permission. Now you'll pay the price."

Issei left them to it, making his way to the doors of the church, Divine Dividing disappearing from his back. Behind him he could hear the sounds of fighting but he paid it no mind. He knew Rias and her peerage were highly capable of defeating a few fallen angels. As he was about to open the Church doors he was joined by Irina, who had finally caught up to them. "What took you so long?" He teased. She gave him a friendly poke in the chest. "I was sending Lord Michael an update on our progress, something that you were supposed to do considering your rank."

Issei opened the doors and they walked inside. He then winked a her. "Why would I need to do that, when I've got a beautiful Angel to do it for me?" Irina blushed at his compliment and was about to reply but Issei held up a hand to stop her. "Quiet." He told her then stepped forward a few paces. "You will quit hiding in the shadows and come out now if you know what's good for you." There was no reply but silence.

Issei scowled. "There is no point in continuing to hide but if you wish to keep doing so, I guess I've got no choice but to convince you to stop." He held up the pointer finger on his right hand, causing a tiny ball of golden light appeared above his finger.

He then flicked the golden ball towards a wooden cabinet that stood against the far wall. As soon as the little ball of light struck the wood, the cabinet was set ablaze causing the white haired man wearing priest's clothing who was hiding behind it to awkwardly dive away from the cabinet, lest he be burned.

"Aww the shitty Devils found my hiding place!" The man complained. "No fair! How could you do that to the one and only Freed Sellzen?" Issei just stared at the man unimpressed. We are the farthest thing from Devils human, now tell me, why is an exorcist helping fallen angels."

The man known as Freed cackled with glee. "Because it's fun! I get to kill shitty Devils or anyone who annoys me anytime they cross my path! Besides between you and me, these fallen angel women are pretty sexy and I'd like to get a piece of them if you know what I mean!" He made crude grabbing gestures with his hands.

Beside him, Irina wrinkled her nose at the perverted exorcist. "I don't have the time for your crap boy, move aside or I will move you." Issei start forward but was stopped by Irina. "Issei, you go on ahead. I will put a stop to his disgusting talk." She cast off her white cloak revealing her black battlesuit, which being skintight, showed off her curves very nicely.

At this Freed got a hungry look in his eye. "Hey, you're pretty sexy too, I think I'll make you my latest conquest! Your breasts aren't as big as that bitch Raynare's but they're still more than a handful." He then pulled out a lightsword in his left hand and a light pistol in his right and aimed it at them.

Freed fired off a shot from his light pistol and before Issei could react, Irina had Excalibur Mimic out and deflected the bullet away. "Ooh!" A Holy Sword! I wouldn't mind taking that too after I take you!"

Issei held out his palm and a golden seal winked into existence. When it shattered Ascalon appeared, the same golden aura surrounding the Dragonslayer. Issei took the hilt and flipped it around, held it out to Irina.

She looked surprised. "I'll tell you later," he said. "For now just use it." She nodded and took the sword, it's aura brightening briefly as it adjusted to the new wielder.

Just then Freed charged at Irina who met his charge, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks. Issei slipped past the two and made his way to the middle of the room. "Albion, if you were going to perform a ceremony to steal Sacred Gears in a Church, where would you do it?" The Heavenly Dragon replied almost instantly. **"The** **basement."**

"Good idea," Issei agreed. Issei walked up the wooden podium in the center of the room. Pushing it aside he saw a stone doorway no doubt leading to the basement. He surrounded his foot in his angelic aura and stomped down on the stone slab that acted as a door. The stone shattered like crystal and Issei dropped down into a corridor.

He followed the passageway, he could hear voices telling someone that the ceremony was almost complete. He quickened his pace and soon came to an room with at least 10 fallen angels who are all too preoccupied staring at woman taking a pair of glowing green rings from the nun Asia Argento who went limp as soon as the rings were removed from her.

"Finally, the power of Twilight Healing is mine!" Raynare gloated as she pressed the green rings into her chest. The rings disappeared into her body and a green aura surrounded her.

"Well, I'm guessing Azazel doesn't know about this." Raynare whirled around to see Issei with his hands in his pockets looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. "Kill him!" She ordered the ten other fallen angels in the room.

They all created spears of light and hurled them at Issei who did nothing but stand there. As soon as the spears of light were about to hit him he summoned Divine Dividing and used the energy wings to shield his body. He then briefly released his Angelic aura, incinerating the ten fallen angels in his path, leaving only Raynare who had a look of horror on her face.

She looked around wildly, searching for an escape route. "Only one way out Raynare, and it's right behind me." Raynare created two spears of light, one in each hand. "So you actually intend to fight me? Adorable." Issei vanished in a burst of speed, reappeared directly behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She tried turning around and impaling him with another spear but before she could he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the light spear.

 **"Divide."** Albion called out. Divine Dividing pulsed as it absorbed her power. Raynare instantly felt weak as her power was siphoned away.

Soon enough she was so weak she couldn't stand up. Issei bent down and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He carried her out of the basement where he saw that Irina had Freed Sellzen tied up with Excalibur Mimic. Rias and her servants stood nearby.

Issei unceremoniously dumped the weakened Raynare onto the ground. "I'll let you do the honors Rias, after all this is your territory." Rias smiled. "I'd be happy to Issei, thank you." "However I have one last thing to say to this fallen angel."

He crouched on his haunches by her head. "So, this looks like the end of the road for you missy." She cowered in fear, trying to get away from him but couldn't due to the power drain.

"If you were trying to steal powerful Sacred Gears, why didn't you go after me? Do you know what my Sacred Gear is?"

Raynare shook her head causing Issei to smile. "My Sacred Gear is called Divine Dividing. It has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to my own powers. It's one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus"

Raynare got a power hungry look in her eyes. Issei's grin widened. He then stepped away from her. "Rias, you're up."

Rias walked over and nudged Raynare with her foot. Regaining some of her strength, Raynare propped herself up. "You must be Raynare. I am Rias Gremory and the next head of the House of Gremory."

"What?!" The downed fallen angel exclaimed. Rias held up her hand, a crimson glow adorning it. "Good-bye Raynare." Rias unleashed a blast of destructive energy, obliterating Raynare."

Twilight Healing remained after Rayare was destroyed. "Let's return these to their rightful owner." Rias slid Twilight Healing on Asia's fingers.

The girl remained motionless, her eyes closed. "She's dead," Issei noted with s hint of sadness in his voice. "Rias, I would appreciate it if you would revive this girl. Give her another chance in life as a member of your peerage."

Rias turned to him. "How do you know about that?" Issei smiled and shrugged. "I know many things. Now please Reincarnate her. I think a bishop would be fitting considering her unique power.

Rias nodded and pulled out a blood red bishop chess piece. She placed it on Asia's chest and stood back. Holding her arms out, Rias started chanting. "Hear my voice Asia Argento. I call to you from the world of the living so that you may return in life as my servant!"

A red glow surrounded Asia and the bishop chess piece sank into her body. Then Asia's eyes snapped open. She sat bolt upright, looking around wildly. "Peace little one, you are safe." Asia gazed at him and a look of recognition crossed her face.

"You are in capable hands now miss Argento." Issei turned to Irina. "And look at you, Irina. Not too much trouble with our pervert here?" Irina shook her head. "What should we do with him?"

Issei paused in thought. "Maybe we should break his legs and let him walk back to wherever he came from." Freed winced. "And here I thought you Angels were peace loving."

Issei stared hard at him. "Peace loving," he repeated. "Not weak. Do not forget that the Angels were part of a war. We have killed plenty, and there is a reason I was reincarnated by a Seraph."

"Irina release him." "What!" She said in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He nodded, crossing his arms. "As much as I dislike him, It is not yet his time."

"Okay, if you're sure." "I am, don't worry." Irina willed Excalibur Mimic to turn back into its Katana form. When he was released, Freed jumped up and cackled. "We will meet again and when we do, those sweet tits of yours will be mine!"

He again made inappropriate gestures towards Irina's bust. "Unlikely," Issei said. "For the next time we cross paths will be your last."

Freed only giggled in response, throwing down a little ball that acted as a flashbang blinding all but Issei. He watched Freed run to the back of the Church and disappear through a side door.

When the light faded, Issei announced that he and Irina were heading home. "Take good care of your new bishop Rias." She looked offended. "Of course, I treat all my peerage members as family. Issei inclined his head.

"Continue to do so," he told her. "Let's go Irina." She replaced her cloak over her body and returned Ascalon to Issei.

He grabbed her hand. "We will see you around Rias." The two angels then vanished in a flash of golden light.

 **Well that's it for chapter 4! I like how this one turned out. I wanted to give you a glimpse of Divine Dividing in this chapter. Next chapter I also want to get into Issei and Irina's relationship a little. Should be out soon, so stay tuned. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, I'm back with chapter 5. Now that we've gotten Raynare out of the way, it's time for the Raiser Arc. To be honest it's one of my favorite moments in the series. However, I will be adding a twist to it. On another note, a few of you were not very happy with my letting Asia become a devil. To that, I have this to say; Rias will be a recurring figure in this story and one who will work closely with Issei and Irina, despite their different races. You cannot talk about Rias without mentioning her peerage. I've already ripped one character from her for this story (Issei) and I do not think it wise to take her whole peerage from her. Issei and Rias will be on friendly terms in this story. Just because Issei and Irina are angels, does not mean they do not like and will not help Devils. For those of you who don't like this, I apologize but that's the way it will stay. It is impossible to please everyone. Now on with Chapter 5!**

Following the confrontation with the Fallen Angel Raynare, Issei and Irina had returned to Heaven briefly to report their success to their king, Michael. The Archangel had thanked them for their efforts. As they were about to leave, Michael ordered them to stay in Kuoh and to keep attending school there.

"Why do we need to keep going to school?" Issei asked incredulously. Beside him Irina was bouncing up and down in excitement. Issei turned to her and gave her the evil eye. "No need to get upset my child," Michael said smiling slightly. "I would like you both to stay in Kuoh because I have a feeling it will be the center of conflict in the near future. Also we need to be on friendly terms with the Devils who occupy that area."

Issei opened his mouth to speak, but Michael held up a hand to stop Issei from interrupting him. "As for the matter on attending school, I think it will give you something to do with your free time."

Issei grumbled in response but the Seraph just smiled. He then turned to Irina who had not stopped jumping in excitement. "I see you are happy with this decision my Ace?" Irina nodded furiously causing her twintails to fly about wildly.

"Yes! Thank you Lord Michael!" The Seraph again smiled. "I'm glad you are happy with this. However, I have a matter I must speak with Issei about. Would you kindly let me borrow him for a few minutes?" Irina stopped bouncing and looked at Issei unsure. Michael put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry my child, he will be along shortly."

Irina still looked unsure and she gave a half-hearted smile. "Okay Lord Michael," she turned to Issei. "I'll be waiting back at the apartment for you." Issei grinned reassuringly at her. "It's okay, I won't be long." "Okay, see you in a few then."

Irina then disappeared In a flash of light. As soon as she was gone, Issei let his faux smile drop, his face becoming grim. Michael cleared his throat. "The matter I wanted to discuss with you was that there is a reason why I want you to befriend the Devils of Kuoh."

Issei crossed his arms. "Is it because the Kuoh Academy student council president and the president of the Occult Research Club are the little sisters of two Satans?" Michael nodded. "That's half true. The other reason is because there will be a meeting between the Three Factions in the coming weeks to make a truce."

Issei wasn't expecting that. "Are you serious? Michael inclined his head. "I will let you know when I have an exact date and time for this meeting. I would like you and Irina to attend as well." Issei sighed. "Naturally. Very well then, I will take my leave. Irina might be getting anxious." He turned to leave but Michael grabbed his shoulder.

"Issei, now would be a good time to tell me what troubles you." Issei cursed under his breath. He turned back to the Archangel. "I know when my subordinates hearts are troubled Issei. What is ailing you my child?" Issei looked down at his feet, not daring to look Michael in the eyes.

"I… Well… Uh.." Issei stammered. Michael gave a short laugh. "I've never seen you get so worked up over something Issei." The Seraph then turned serious. "What is the problem Issei?" Issei again sighed. He might as well face Michael's judgement like a man. Issei held his head up and stared into the Archangel's eyes. "Lord Michael, I'm in love with Irina."

Issei kept Michael's gaze, expecting his King's face to contort with rage or anger. He expected Michael to cast him out from Heaven on the spot. Seconds seemed like years as he held the Seraph's sight. Then Michael said something Issei would have never thought he would say in a million years. "Yes, I am aware of this. I can also tell that Irina feels the same about you."

Issei felt winded. "But my Lord, Angels are forbidden to love! We are forbidden to think or long for impure things! I do not want to end up falling because of my desires. Worst of all I don't want Irina to either. I knew that being in close proximity to her would cause these feelings to surge forward even more! I- I'm not worthy to be an Angel." Issei had whispered the last part, his words failing him.

Michael stared at his Queen smiling. "Calm yourself my dear boy. Do you think that you are the first Angel to feel love for someone else? No, there have been countless other Angels who have felt exactly as you do now. As such, the other Seraphs and I devised a way to prevent an Angels from falling."

Issei looked dumbfounded. A way to keep Angels from falling? Impossible! "Summon Irina to us Issei. I have something to give the both of you." Issei shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure it wouldn't be easier to just cast me out from the Heavens? It would save you a lot of time and effort."

Michael shook his head. "Issei, you are being unreasonable. Summon Irina. All will be made clear when she arrives. Issei sighed in defeat and held up his hand. The red letter "Q" of the back of it, signifying his rank as Michael's Queen, pulsed once. It pulsed once more, meaning Irina had felt the sumons and was on her way.

A split second later Irina appeared in a flash of light. She gave him a smile before it faltered as she saw his downcast look. "Issei what's wrong?" She asked as she walked towards Issei and Michael. The Archangel answered before Issei could speak. "Issei here is just having a little trouble with his feelings."

"His feelings?" Irina echoed. "What does that mean?" Issei held his hands up to stop Michael, but the Seraph pressed on. "Issei here is in love with you Irina." The female Angel stopped in her tracks, her eyes locked onto the man in question.

"Issei, is that true?" She asked, her eyes radiating happiness. Issei nodded guiltily. "But Angels are forbidden to love each other and-" Issei was cut off by Michael who raised a hand. "Issei, didn't I just get done telling you that the Seraphs came up with a way to prevent Angels from falling?"

Irina held her hands over her mouth. "You can do that?" She asked amazed. "We can and we have. Michael reached into his robe and brought out two gold and silver necklaces in the shape of a suit of spades. "These necklaces are imbued powerful magic and work as a counter to the process that causes Angels to fall. Only the Seraphs have them currently so unfortunately they aren't available to every Angel. I only have these two left. I gave the other one to Dulio if he ever were to find someone."

Michael held out the necklaces to the two stunned Angels. "I give you two my blessing. However, with that also comes a warning." Irina who had just finished slipping on the necklace looked up. "These necklaces will not protect you from falling if you choose to have sexual intercourse." Both Angels blushed madly at that.

"Uriel and Raphael are working on creating a special sort of room that will provide the necessary protection for that act." Issei shook his head. "I thank you Lord Michael, but I'm nowhere near ready for that sort of thing." Irina nodded in agreement.

The Archangel simply nodded like he had known the answer he would get. "Very well, I just thought I would let you know. Now I must take my leave. Farewell Issei, Irina." Michael spread his wings and disappeared in a shower of golden light.

Issei stared at the spot where the Seraph had stood moments before. He then felt Irina's hand slip into his. Turning to look at her, he saw that her eyes were still shining in happiness. "Lord Michael's kindness knows no bounds." Issei gripped her hand tighter. "I will find some way to repay his kindness. Anyway,we should get going home." Irina held up a finger. "Oh, before I forget, Rias contacted me while you were talking to Lord Michael."

Issei frowned. "What for?" He asked. Irina shrugged in response. "I don't know, she just told me that she wanted to speak with you after school tomorrow." Issei groaned. "Forgot that we're supposed to still be going to school." He complained. Irina pinched his cheek playfully. "Oh it's not that bad, now let's go home."

The two Angels vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind one very bummed out Dulio standing behind a pillar adjacent to where the pair were before. "Damn that Issei," the strongest exorcist said under his breath. "You got away from me this time Issei, but we'll meet again very soon and I'm finally going to get my revenge."

Issei and Irina reappeared in the upstairs hallway of their apartment. Well, goodnight Irina," Issei said turning to walk into his room. Irina returned the goodnight and went down the hall into her own room. Issei changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before flopping down into his bed.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah, what's up?" He said. The door opened to reveal Irina in a form fitting nightgown. She walked into the room and stood by his bed looking down at him. "Uh… Can I help you Irina?"

She blushed before regaining her nerves. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked hesitantly. He frowned slightly. "Irina you have your own bed," he began before she stopped him. "I know but since Lord Michael gave us his blessing, we're now a couple so it's okay if we do this. Nothing bad is going to happen. Please?"

Issei paused before shaking his head tiredly. "Oh I suppose." He said, holding up the blanket so she could get in. He then flipped over on his side so he was facing away from her. She snuggled up close to him, perhaps too close because he felt her press her breasts against his back.

He decided to ignore that and listened to the sound of her breathing. Within a few minutes her breathing steadied and he realized she was sound asleep. Issei smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

 **And that's it for chapter 5! I apologize for the late update and the short length, I've got finals coming up so I've been a little stressed about those. I also wanted to get this out today because I'm not going to have time to write for the next three days because I'm going to be in Indianapolis for the Indy 500. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it shouldn't be too long so please bear with me. I also wanted to thank everyone for sticking with this story and I always appreciate constructive criticism. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, I'm back with chapter 6 and I have nothing to blame for the long delay but my own laziness. I'm not completely satisfied with it but here you go. On with chapter 6!**

Issei woke bright and early feeling completely rejuvenated. Sitting up, he looked to his left and saw Irina still sleeping soundly. He glanced over her sleeping form to look at the electronic alarm clock on the desk.

Seeing that they had an hour until they had to get to school, he gently shook Irina, who didn't stir. He frowned and shook her harder. She mumbled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his torso, effectively preventing him from moving.

He shook his head exasperatedly and pried her arms away from his body. He climbed over her and grabbed his pants and socks. Issei left Irina sleeping and went down the hall to take a shower. When he returned he found Irina sitting up in bed, her eyes half closed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said. "Get up we have school today." She turned towards him, staring at him with bleary eyes. "Issei? What time is it?" Issei walked over to her and used his finger to gently flick her forehead.

"It's time for you to fully wake up." Her eyes fully opened and she instantly started to blush. Irina held up her hands, flustered. "What's the matter with you?" She pointed at his chest causing him to look down at himself and see that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He laughed. "That's what you're worked up about? Irina, you've seen me shirtless before and haven't acted like this." She huffed. "This is the first time that I've been able to think freely about it though."

Issei stalked forwards towards her, causing her blush to increase. "Enjoying the view?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Well… Uh…" Issei grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you. There, I'm covered up. Now get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs."

He walked out of the room leaving Irina staring after him, her face bright red. A few minutes later he heard Irina coming down the stairs. He turned toward her and pushed a plate of eggs into her hands. "Eat and we'll be on our way."

She gave him a smile and thanked him, sitting down at the small table. Issei waved off her thanks and busied himself with cleaning off the pan and plate he had used and putting them back in their respective cupboards. He then joined her at the table, sitting across from her.

"Hey Issei, Rias want to talk with us after school remember?" Issei grunted. "Yeah, I didn't forget." Irina pressed her fork to her lips thoughtfully. "What do you suppose it could be about?" Issei shook his head. "I have no idea, it could be anything. I'm just hoping it's nothing major."

He glanced at her. "I've noticed you becoming chummy with Rias's new bishop, Asia Argento." Irina nodded smiling brightly. "Yeah she's really nice. Even though she's now a Devil, she still follows God's teachings and she gives prayers regularly." Irina then giggled. "Or at least she tries to give prayers but she can't without experiencing pain due to being a Devil. Besides, Lord Michael wanted us to make friends so I'm doing that."

He sighed. "Just be cautious." Irina laughed. "Calm down mister doom and gloom, Asia wouldn't hurt a fly. Issei snorted. "Is that right? Does it mean she is as annoying as one too?" Irina reached across the table and poked him in the arm with her fork in response. "Be nice mister."

Issei held up his hands. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. It was a joke." "I hope it was Issei, otherwise you're gonna sleep on the sofa tonight." Issei again raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, consider me warned."

Irina stood up, her plate devoid of any food. "You done? Give that plate here and get your bag."

Irina handed him her plate and grabbed her school bag, which she had carefully placed beside her shoes near the front door.

She also retrieved Issei's bag which was carelessly tossed on the floor by its owner.

"You've got to take better care of your stuff Issei." She chided. "I do." He said, not looking up from washing off her plate and fork. "Yeah right. Anyways hurry up I want to get to school on time."

"Yeah I'm coming hold on a sec." Issei finished cleaning her plate and fork and put them away.

Irina held his bad out to him. "Here you go. And if I see you throw that on the floor, you're in big trouble!" Iseei grinned. "Don't worry, I won't."

The two Angels headed out the door. Issei turned to lock it when he heard Irina tell someone good morning. Surprised, he whirled around to see Rias Gremory and her peerage waving at them.

"Irina, what did-" "Oh don't be such a worrywart Issei, I asked them if they wanted to walk to school with us everyday and Rias gladly accepted." Issei narrowed his eyes. "This isn't what I had in mind when Michael told us to play nice with Devils."

Irina just laughed. "Well what did you think it meant? This is what friends do." Issei scowled and crossed his arms. "I don't consider them friends." Irina shrugged. "I do, so try to play nice for my sake?"

"Fine," he said uncrossing his arms. "Let's just get this day over with so I can be done with school for two days." The Angels joined the five Devils, an odd group if one were aware of respective their races.

Soon, like all the other times, they arrived at Kuoh Academy. Issei noted that the bell that signaled the start of classes, hadn't rung yet because there were student still milling about in front of the building.

Suddenly a group of girls started screaming as they saw Issei and Irina with Rias and her peerage. Issei groaned. He didn't want to hear any of the new rumors that would surely sprout. Just then Issei's shirt was grabbed. Looking over, he saw that the two perverts Matsuda and Motohama were glaring at him.

Issei sighed. Just his luck. "Look guys, this isn't what it looks like, now get your hands off me." "Damn you Hyoudou, you already said you were with Irina Shidou but now we find out that you've also bagged Rias and Akeno?" Issei shoved Motohama away from him and brushed himself off.

"I haven't 'bagged' anyone. Maybe if you two weren't such perverts, you could get a girl to like you." He directed his gaze to Matsuda. "You used to be a jock and sports star right?" Matsuda frowned. "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

Issei stuck his hands in his pockets and turned away from them. "Oh nothing, I was just under the impression that girls liked jocks. Too bad your perverted ways have most likely ruined your chances of redemption."

Matsuda's mouth dropped open as Issei walked away from the two boys. As he walked back to the group he saw everyone looking at him. "Nicely done Issei," Rias' knight Kiba said. "Those two don't really like me either." Issei shrugged. "Don't mention it." Just then the school bell rang and everyone headed to class. As he started towards the building, he felt someone grab him again.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Rias. "Can I help you Rias?" She nodded, her face serious. "Just wanted to remind you that I need you and Irina to come to the Occult Research Club building immediately after school."

He gently shook her off. "Don't worry Rias, I haven't forgotten." She smiled gratefully at him. "Good. Now let's go before we're late for class."

Most of the day was uneventful for Issei, with all his classes seeming to take an eternity. When school ended, he sat by the front of the building waiting for Irina. Issei briefly remembered having to stop Matsuda and Motohama's perverted antics in their gym class.

The two had been eyeing up some of the girls, including Irina and making sexual remarks towards them. He remembered dragging the two away from the girls by their ears. The memory made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Issei looked up and saw Irina with her hands on her hips staring at him. "Nothing important, now let's go see what Rias wants." He stood up and picked up his bag. "Ready?" Irina grabbed his hand and they walked to the Occult Research building.

When they arrived, Rias and everyone were already there. Akeno was making tea while Kokeno and Asia sat on one of the two sofas in the center of the room. Kiba stood behind them. Rias leaned against the front of her desk, her arms crossed.

Irina sat down next to Asia and Kokeno while Issei walked over to the window next to Kiba. "Good now that you two are here, I need to ask for your help." Issei frowned. "What would you need our help for Rias?"

Issei had never seen Rias act like she was now. It was clear that she was desperate. "Well… I happen to be engaged." Issei looked surprised. "And?" Rias shook her head exasperatedly. "You don't understand! I'm engaged to a pig of a man whom I have absolutely zero desire to marry!" Suddenly Issei turned to face the door of the room. "We have a visitor."

"Rias, it is not fitting for you to speak like that about your fiancé." Everyone in the room turned towards the sound of the ambient voice. A crimson magic circle appeared on the floor, washing the room in a blood red light. The light died down to reveal a beautiful woman with silver hair and gray eyes. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband on her head.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" Rias asked. Grayfia surveyed the room, her eyes lingering on Issei then Irina. "I am here on the orders of Sirzechs to discuss your engagement."

"Grayfia," Issei echoed. Then he remembered. "Ah, you must be Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife and Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer."

Grayfia turned towards him and her eyes narrowed. "Yes I am, might I ask who you are? I am most curious why Rias is in the presence of two Angels. Issei stepped forward and put his hand on Irina's shoulder. "I'm Issei and this is Irina. We are the Archangel Michael's Brave Saints. I am his Queen while Irina here is an Ace."

Issei paused and looked behind Grayfia at the empty air. "As to why we are here, it's a long story, one that I may tell you in time. However, we have another visitor."

Just as before another blood red magic circle appeared on the floor. The cry of a phoenix sounded and was accompanied by a burst of fire. Issei noticed Rias frown.

A man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes stood next to Grayfia. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that wasn't fully buttoned showing his chest.

He had a cocky arrogant smirk on his face. Issei instantly hated him. "Ah," the man said. "And Riser has arrived in the human realm." He directed his gaze at Rias. "I've come all this way to see you Rias my dear." Rias only glared at him.

Grayfia stepped forward. "This is Riser Phenex and Lady Rias's Fiancé." "He and Lady Rias have been engaged for quite some time now."

"You can't be serious," Irina scoffed. "Rias has to marry that slob?" Riser shifted his gaze to Irina.

"Watch your mouth girl. Riser knows not who you are but he will not let a little girl speak ill of him in his presence you whore." Issei leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "I think it is you who should watch his mouth Riser Phenex, third heir in line to the house of Phenex."

Everyone in the room stared at Issei. "Oh yes, I know who you are Riser and your position. You may think that you're a big man because you have the power of the Phoenix at your disposal, however there are two people in this room who far outclass you in terms of both raw power and brains, namely Grayfia and myself."

Riser roared with laughter. "Rias my dear, you didn't tell Riser that you had a comedian as a servant." Grayfia held up her hand. "Lord Riser, Lady Rias. Since Lady Rias wishes to oppose this marriage despite the wishes of her family, my master has provided an alternative to settle this. Lady Rias and Lord Riser will compete in a Rating Game to decide the outcome."

Riser smirked. "Riser has competed in many Rating Games and has scored several wins for himself, while my dear bride has yet to even qualify for an official game." Riser looked over them again. "My dear Rias, is all you have? Meaning this is the extent of your servants?"

"So what if it is?" Riser laughed and snapped his fingers causing another magic circle to appear accompanied with the cry of a pheonix and a blast of fire. When the flames died down fifteen females could be seen standing near the door. "Riser had fifteen pieces, in other words he has a complete set."

"All of them are weak." Everyone turned to the male Angel who had spoken. "A low class Devil says my peerage is weak? What a jester this one!" Riser beckoned one of his pawns. "Mira, teach this boy a lesson. He needs to learn to respect his superiors."

A young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes stepped out of Riser's group of servants. She wore a white haori with a red obi under a red coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and black guards over her hands.

In her hands she held a wooden staff. Issei grinned and stepped towards her. Mira was about to leap at him when she realized that she didn't have her staff anymore. She looked at Issei in disbelief and a bit of fear when she saw him twirling her staff in his hands.

Nobody had even seen Issei move, let alone snatch her staff from her hands. Mira backed up into the safety of her fellow servants. "First off Riser, I would think that you would be smart enough to know when you are in the presence of one Angel, let alone two."

Issei then snapped Mira's staff over his knee as easy as if the hardened wood was a twig and tossed the two pieces at Riser's feet. "Second, if you ever talk to Irina the way you did previously, No one will be able to stop me from ripping your worthless head from your shoulders."

Raiser narrowed his eyes, outraged. His body was engulfed in flames and he held up his hands and balls of fire formed. "So an Angel beat the weakest of my peerage, big deal. Riser thinks you are very full of yourself. Worry not though, Riser will be more than happy to put you in your place boy."

Issei snorted, and moved towards Riser, a golden glow adorning his body causing the room to become uncomfortably hot. "Why throw your life away so recklessly Riser? Do you really wish for death that much?"

"That is enough, both of you!" A surge of power washed over the room snuffing out Riser's flames. To everyone's shock it did nothing to Issei who turned and glared at Grayfia, his eyes blazing gold. "Stay out of this!" he snapped. Suddenly Issei felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Issei." He looked over and saw Irina smiling at him. She then did something that no one expected. She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips to his, unaffected by his angelic power. Issei's eyes went wide as Irina pulled away, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Now will you please calm down, or do you want everyone in here to be burned up?" Issei reigned in his anger and immediately the room became cooler as his power faded away. The room was silent for a few moments before Grayfia cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, the Rating Game between Lord Riser and Lady Rias will take place in three weeks time." Riser stepped away from Rias and stood in front of his peerage. "I suggest you use the time you have to train Rias my dear, or you won't stand a chance of beating me."

Riser turned his attention to Issei. "Consider yourself lucky that the Strongest Queen was here to keep me in check boy. I hope we meet again very soon." With that, Riser and his peerage vanished in a swirl of flames.

Rias let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She had no clue Issei was that strong. Issei turned to Grayfia. "I apologize for my behavior towards you, I just don't take it well when people insult Irina, especially someone like him."

Grayfia waved off his apology. "It is alright Issei, may I call you Issei? He nodded. She gave him a slight smile and turned to Rias, her expression becoming serious again. "I will return to the underworld and inform Sirzechs of what has happened here."

Grayfia again turned to Issei and Irina. "Normally we would never allow Angels to participate in Devil affairs but since you have Lady Rias's friendship and she has insisted that you be allowed to help her, I am going to assume that you two will be participating on behalf of Lady Rias?

"Issei nodded. "I'd like a few more words with Riser anyway." Grayfia nodded. "Very well. I will take my leave then, I hope you all have a good evening." A magic circle appeared underneath her feet and the maid of Sirzechs Lucifer disappeared.

Issei turned to Irina. We should probably send a message to Lord Michael and let him know of our decision." "Good idea," Irina said. "Have a good evening everyone, Issei and I have to get going now."

Rias stepped forward. "Thank you both for your aid. I won't forget this." Issei shook his head. "No thanks are needed as long as this makes us even." Rias laughed. "Yes it does." "Good. Now on a serious note, I hate to admit it but what Riser said was true Rias. You'd all better train your hardest in the coming weeks. If you need us for anything, you know where we are."

"Thanks Issei." Issei gave a single nod and a silver magic circle shimmered into existence below his feet. Irina gave him a questioning look. Issei shrugged. "Too lazy to walk home." He then vanished in a flash of silver light blinding everyone in the room for a few seconds.

Irina stared at the spot he had been in. "I think Issei and Riser both have something in common." She said. "What's that?" Akeno asked. Irina smiled. "They both like to make flashy entrances and exits." A golden magic circle appeared under her feet and she too teleported away without the blinding flash that Issei had caused.

Rias turned to her peerage. "So now we need to discuss our training regiment for the next three weeks."

 **And that's it for chapter 6! Sorry for the long delay guys. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one but I can't make any promises. If you could leave a review that'd be great, also I want to know if you guys have any ideas about how I could integrate Xenovia into the story because she's also one of my favorite characters. Xenal out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, I'm back with the chapter 7. Now I originally didn't think i'd get this chapter out so fast but I surprised myself. Enjoy!**

Throughout the week, Issei could tell that the upcoming Rating Game against Riser Phenex had taken a toll on Rias's servants. They all looked bone tired and out of energy whenever Issei caught a glimpse of them at school.

He guessed that Rias was working them hard in preparation for the fight tomorrow. When school let out for the day, Issei waited for Irina near the gates of the school. Irina had told him that she wanted to tag along with Rias and her group.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked. "You're already strong Irina, you've nothing to worry about." Irina shook her head. "It's not that Issei, I'm just curious about Rias's training methods."

Issei was skeptical but he relented. "Alright, go ahead. Be sure to let me know how they're coming along because I'll admit, I'm a tad curious about it too."

"Thanks babe!" Issei frowned. "Babe?" Irina winked at him. "Yes, now come here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled his head down so she could give him a quick kiss before releasing him. "I'll see you later okay?"

Issei stood there staring off into space, dazed until Irina flicked him on the forehead. "What? Oh yeah, see you." She waved bye and turned to walk with Asia who was waiting for her. "Oh Issei, I'm going to spend the night with Asia so I won't be home tonight."

Issei just nodded in acknowledgement and he turned to head home, only to see Matsuda and Motohama standing in his path. He inwardly groaned. Whatever these two wanted couldn't be good.

"Yo, Issei!" Issei scowled. "What do you two want." "Matsuda took a step back at Issei's tone, before recovering. "We were just wondering if you'd want to hang out with us today."

Issei's eyes narrowed. "No thank you," he said crisply. "I'd rather not spend an entire afternoon looking at porn mags or movies. Find something else to do that doesn't involve jerking your sticks with each other, and I might be inclined to join you one day."

Both their mouths dropped open and they both glanced around frantically. "Hey! Keep your voice down!" Issei smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why should I? It's no big secret."

Motohama frowned and pushed up his glasses. "What do you mean by that Hyoudou?" Issei rolled his eyes. "Nothing at all. Anyways I'll see you gentlemen later." He picked up his bag and brushed past the two boys.

As he walked home, Issei wondered how Irina was doing and if Rias's team had made any progress. He didn't really understand why everyone made such a big fuss out of Riser Phenex. Honestly, the man wasn't even that strong. Take away his regenerative ability, and he was less than nothing.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was being followed. **"Issei. You're being tailed. From what I can tell, they're Fallen Angels."**

Hearing Albion's voice snapped Issei out of his thoughts. "More Fallen ones huh? They don't know when to quit it seems." **"They've been following you since you left the school grounds. I figured you would be aware of their presence but I was wrong."**

Issei grimaced slightly at Albion's jab at his attentiveness. "My bad. Luckily they came along though, I've been itching for a fight, even though it won't last long." **"There are no humans nearby at the moment. If you wish to engage them, it's safe to do so without being seen."**

"Good, let's do this." Issei dropped his school bag and turned on his heel to face the opposite direction. He saw a single man wearing a trench coat walking towards him.

"You look really familiar," Issei said rubbing his chin. "Oh hello again Dohnaseek old buddy! I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you again." "Dohnaseek stared back at Issei, his face contorted in anger.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be dead," Issei said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll have to talk to Rias about that, since she was supposed to kill you."

Dohnaseek created two spears of light, one in each hand. "This will be the last time we meet, Angel." Issei cocked his head to the side then laughed.

"It seems you don't remember our last two encounters, Dohnaseek. It is impossible for you to beat me, but you are correct. This will be the last time we meet." Dohnaseek said nothing, but gestured with his left hand and a hail of light spears appeared and sailed towards Issei.

Glancing up at the projectiles, Issei summoned Divine Dividing and used the energy wings to shield his body, the spears of light shattering as soon as they came into contact with Issei's Sacred Gear.

"Ha ha! Now that's the kind of response I wanted. You came at just the right time Dohnaseek my friend. I've been so dreadfully bored lately, hopefully you can entertain me for more than a few minutes."

"Don't underestimate us! This meeting will turn out differently!" Issei heard the sound of wings and turned to see nine more Fallen Angels surrounding him, light spears at the ready.

"Ten Fallen Angels huh? I hope you are all prepared to die." Issei held out his right hand, Palm up towards the sky.

Closing his eyes briefly he focused his power into his hand, causing it to engulf his fingers and fire upwards in a concentrated beam of light. Suddenly one of the Fallen Angels gasped in awe and pointed towards the Heavens.

The others followed his gaze as the beam of light stuck the clouds with a rumble that sounded like thunder. The clouds parted to reveal a fiery object hurtling towards them, almost like a meteor.

The smarter of the Fallen Angels scattered as soon as they saw the comet-like object speeding at them, unfortunately the rest were too entranced with the object's celestial beauty that they failed to get out to the way in time. The object smashed into the ground, directly in front of Issei revealing Ascalon.

The energies from the sword blasted outwards in a circle, instantly vaporizing the five Fallen Angels who had not gotten out of the way in time. Issei looked around surprised. "Sweet! That was awesome!" he said to himself, completely forgetting about the five remaining enemies.

" **Issei, why have you never summoned the Dragonslayer like that before?"** Albion questioned.

"Never really had a need to, although I will say that it's certainly very flashy. Maybe I'll summon it again like that in tomorrow's Rating game, but with more destructive force." He stepped forward and placed both hands on the hilt of Ascalon.

The Holy Sword's power flared out again as soon as Issei touched it, vaporizing two more Fallen Angels unfortunate enough to be caught in the radius.

"Kill him, now!" The three Fallen Ones hurled their spears at him but were shocked to see Issei fly out of their path with Divine Dividing. Issei threw Ascalon like a javelin at the nearest Fallen Angel, the Holy blade impaling the unlucky man, making him drop like a stone.

Dohnaseek and his fellow Fallen Angel thrust their hands out, creating a barrage of light spears which they sent directly at Issei. Issei moved to dodge them but these spears were different in that they followed their target.

Issei frowned and twisted his body, wrapping Divine Dividing's wings around himself as best he could. Unfortunately for him, a few of the spears got through, striking his exposed limbs and ripping through his skin. Blood sprayed out from the wounds, dripping onto the pavement below.

Issei grunted in brief pain, before grinning. "Ha! Well done! You've actually managed to wound me! I commend you for that, however it's time to end this fight, if you could even call it that." Issei's wounds closed up and healed before the startled Fallen Angel's eyes.

Issei held out his hand and his own special spear of light formed. It was a spear of silvery energy that had wisps of energy rising off it. The spear floated above his palm, spinning like a wheel. He brought it to his lips and muttered something to it. _"Destroy."_

The spinning spear, acting like it was sentient, rose up in the air, energy radiating out from the tips. Suddenly beams erupted from the tips, arcing out and punching a hole through Dohnaseek's midsection.

Shock spread on Dohnaseek's face as he looked down and saw the gaping hole in his chest. He spiraled to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound. Dohnaseek weakly clutched at it, trying to staunch the blood flow. The remaining Fallen Angel looked at his dying leader before turning and flying away as fast as he could.

Issei frowned. "Coward, where do you think you're going? Come face your death honorably!" The Fallen didn't heed Issei's words as he continued to flee.

Issei sighed and closed his eyes. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. For thou are nothing but dust, and to dust thou shalt return."

The fleeing man felt a prickling and burning sensation. He looked down and saw another light spear puncturing his stomach. His scream of pain cut off abruptly as the energy from the spear consumed him. Issei looked around bored again. "Maybe I should've gone even easier on them? That would've made it last at least a little longer."

He shook his head and canceled Divine Dividing, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Landing on his feet, Issei walked up to the body of the Fallen Angel once known as Dohnaseek. "I suppose I'd better get rid of the body." he said to himself.

Issei bent down and pulled out a single black feather from his dead foe's wing. He pocketed it and put a finger on Dohnaseek's forehead and channeled his power into the body, making it disintegrate. Looking to his left, Issei saw Ascalon still buried in the chest of one of them. Issei wrenched the sword out and repeated the process of getting rid of the body.

Dismissing the sword, Issei picked up his bag that he had dropped and continued on his way, a slight spring in his step. He did not sense a pair of eyes watching him, nor did he hear the person mutter quietly. _"Interesting."_

* * *

"So what do you think?" The young man who had been spying on Issei, was standing on a roof, gazing at the fading sun. He looked over to see a young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. She wore a black Gothic Lolita outfit.

"Hello Ophis, didn't think I'd be seeing you today." The girl joined him and stared at the distant sun. "Hello Vali," she said in a monotone. "What do you think of him?" Vali shrugged. "From what I could see, he wasn't even trying when he fought those Fallen Angels."

Ophis didn't react, prompting Vali to continue. "It actually seemed he was like me, bored and unable to find a strong opponent to keep him interested. The things that I care about most, is that he is the possessor of the Longinus Divine Dividing, meaning he's my rival. The second is that he's an Angel which again puts us at odds. Also, whenever he used a light-based attack, the light seemed almost…sentient."

Ophis' eyes widened slightly before they went back to normal. "Do you think it's worth the effort to get him to join us?" Vali didn't say anything for a moment, then he crossed his arms.

"I'd say that it is. If he joined us we'd certainly achieve our goals faster, that's for sure. Though, I wouldn't be lying if I said I only want him to join so that I can fight him. When I saw him summon Divine Dividing, you have no idea how much I wanted to fight him then and there. By the way, he never used his Angelic wings so I'm not sure how powerful an Angel he is, but I could care less about that part."

Ophis didn't say anything. Vali looked over to see Ophis was gone and he was alone again. He turned back to looking at the sun. " _When will we finally get to fight?"_

* * *

When he arrived home, he unlocked to door and stepped inside. Kicking off his shoes and setting his bag on the counter, he paused as he heard the sound of laughter.

He looked into the living room and saw a man with fiery red hair sitting on the sofa watching television. He wore robes exactly like Michael's except they were white with red and gold trim. "Lord Uriel?" Said man turned and looked over his shoulder. "Ah, Issei, I was wondering when you were going to get back. This is a cozy little home you've got here."

Issei bowed. "Hello Lord Uriel." Uriel waved off Issei's sign of respect. "Now none of that Issei, how many times have I told you to just call me Uriel? None of that 'Lord' stuff."

Issei rolled his eyes at the Seraph's laid back personality. "Only about a million times," he muttered. "What is the reason for your visit Lord Uriel?" Uriel didn't reply, he just kept watching tv. Issei sighed. "I'm sorry, Uriel. There I didn't say Lord, are you happy now?"

The Seraph smiled. "Much better, now I'm here at the request of Michael, also because it seems that Gabriel and Raphael are busy at the moment, so I got singled out."

Issei snorted. "Damn, and here I thought you came all this way to see your favorite student." Uriel roared with laughter. "I may have trained you in the use of your powers since their attributes are similar to mine, but that does not mean you are my favorite," the Seraph paused. "Ah who am I kidding, you're my favorite pupil."

Issei smirked. "Anyways back to business," Uriel said. "I hear from Michael that you're participating in a Devil Rating Game." Issei nodded. "Michael wishes you best of luck and there was one other thing he wanted to tell you… Now what was it?"

"Oh yes, I remember. He wanted me to tell you that he requests your presence in Zebel after this whole affair is done." Issei frowned. "For what?" Uriel stood up and switched off the television. "That's for him to decide. Now, I want to give you a little gift."

"A gift, Lord Uriel I don't need-" "On the contrary, I'm going to give you a temporary version of my ability to create and control Holy Flames." Uriel held out his hand and a ball of white hot ball of fire roared to life in his palm. He held the ball of fire out to Issei who put his own palm above Uriel's.

The fireball rose and sunk into Issei's hand, the heat not bothering him in the slightest. "There we go," the Seraph said. "I can't wait to see that upstart Devil's expression when you use Holy Fire." Issei looked at him frowning. "Oh yes, Michael got in touch with Sirzechs and asked him to broadcast the fight to the Heavens. So most likely every the entirety of Heaven will be watching you and Irina, so don't let us down."

Uriel seemed to notice that Irina wasn't with him. "Say, speaking of Irina, where is she? I hear that my brother gave you his two his blessing." Issei nodded in confirmation. "Lord Michael did, and Irina is visiting a friend so she won't be back tonight. Anyways I'm going to bed, feel free to stay the night if you wish Lord Uriel." The Seraph looked at him blankly.

Issei gritted his teeth. "Fine, Uriel." Uriel smiled and shook off the invitation. "I've got to be getting back so I won't be able to stay. I'll drop by every once and awhile to say hello, I'll even try to get Raphael to come with me next time. Farewell for now Issei."

Issei waved and headed up the stairs. He heard a roar of fire and then nothing as the Seraph departed. As he climbed in bed, he remembered he hadn't eaten anything. "Eh, I'm too lazy, I'll just eat breakfast." Setting the alarm so that he didn't oversleep, he rolled over and closed his eyes, missing the feeling of Irina's warm body beside him.

 **And there is chapter 7! Next chapter we get into the fighting so i'll try my best with those parts. Please drop a review! Oh and on a side note, Michael and Gabriel are siblings so I'm going to assume that Uriel and Raphael are also their siblings.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya everyone, I apologize for the delay but I must've written, scrapped and rewritten this one a dozen times because I didn't like it. Also College Has started so I don't know if i'll have a lot of free time to write. I plan on seeing this story through to the end though so don't worry about that. Once again I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

 **XXXXXX = line break**

He stood in a world of endless sky. White fluffy clouds floated around obscuring most of his view so he couldn't really tell the size of the white realm. It was very cold as if the clouds themselves we sucking in any and all warmth. He looked down and saw a blanket of mist surrounding his feet. Issei glanced around, not seeing the being he was looking for.

Issei frowned. "Alright Albion, where are you? I can't see you." Movement slightly to his left caused him to turn in that direction to see a giant blue reptilian eye staring back at him through the clouds. The eye blinked. **"Always so impatient Issei. Very well."**

An eardrum-shattering roar caused Issei to roll his eyes in slight amusement as all the clouds vanished revealing the massive pure white western dragon with glowing blue eyes and two golden horns. Albion's pearly white wings buffeted the air, smaller clouds swirling around the dragon.

Issei cocked his head to the side. "I have to admit I'm all for theatrics and dramatic entrances, but that wasn't really necessary." Albion's radiant blue eyes blinked. " **Maybe being around you is beginning to** **influence me in some ways."** "Perhaps," Issei grunted. "Now why'd you bring me here?"

 **"Simply put, I'm curious. I wished to talk to about an important matter."** Issei crossed his arms. "I think I know what this is about. Is it the rising presence of Fallen Angels in Kuoh?" Albion shook his head, his silvery white scales shining with an ethereal light.

 **"No that is not what I want to discuss. I am curious to whether or not you have noticed a change in your power."** Issei again frowned and closed his eyes, focusing. He sensed his own inate powers and the comforting feeling of Albion's presence. "No… I don't really feel different I-" Just then Issei felt a deep burning sensation.

He gasped and opened is eyes only to see white-orange flames surrounding his body. Issei raised his hand causing the flames to instantly obey his order and swirl into a ball of fire in his open palm. "Albion, how-" **"This is very strange. You appear to have a natural affinity for fire. It appears the Seraph Uriel gave you complete control of his own ability to create and control holy fire."**

Issei closed his fist, snuffing out the fireball in a burst of embers. "But Lord Uriel said it was only temporary, why would he give me this power? I'm not even one of his Brave Saints." The Vanishing Dragon didn't respond instead his piercing gaze was fixed on his Angelic partner. "Uh.. Albion why are you looking at me like that?"

Albion's only response was to open his mouth in front of Issei. The Angel's eyes widened comically as he saw the back of Albion's throat glowing as the dragon prepared to breathe fire. "Albion! What are you-" Issei's protest died as Albion unleashed a blast of scarlet fire. Issei clenched his eyes shut as he waited for the flames to wash over him. After a couple moments he opened his eyes to see Albion staring at him. Issei glanced down to see himself totally fine.

 **"My hunch was correct, you are also immune to fire."** "What if you had been wrong?" Issei asked annoyed. **"That is of no** **concern. However, I urge you to be cautious with this new ability Issei. Fire is life, not just destruction. But if allowed to freely burn, it will consume everything you hold** **dear."**

Issei grimaced slightly, a vision of Irina's terrified face being devoured by flames flashing through his mind. Pushing the negative thought away, he promised the Vanishing Dragon that he'd be careful. "Why would Lord Uriel bestow such a power upon me?"

 **"Perhaps he has tremendous trust in you, to give** **you his own power. If you ever turned against** **him…"** Issei's expression darkened and he started steaming as his body heated up. "That will never happen." Albion rolled his eyes. **"Peace Issei, I know it won't, don't look so gloomy. I guess you will just have to ask him that yourself the next time you meet."**

Issei frowned then grinned evilly. **"I know what you are thinking Issei. I will not try to stop you from having a bit of fun, but you are not allowed to kill the Devil Riser Phenex."** Issei waved the Dragon off. "I'm well aware of that but that doesn't mean I cannot make him suffer a bit."

 **"Anyway, you'd best be getting back. The sun has already risen, you should get ready for the upcoming fight. However before you go, I have a question for you."** Issei raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" " **Are you absolutely certain you can't use Balance Breaker in the fight? You haven't used it in ages and I long to fight with our true strength once again. I know you also feel the same. You hardly ever use your own Angelic wings. I think I have forgotten how many you have now."**

Issei smiled mischievously. "I'm afraid you'll have to endure the waiting for a bit longer my friend. **"That's what I figured you'd say. Oh well it was worth a try."** "Fear not Albion, I have a feeling we'll be able to show the world our combined power soon enough." **"Very well. It is now time for you to return."** Albion's eyes flashed once blinding Issei. When his vision returned, he was staring up at the ceiling of his room.

He sat up and swung his legs out of bed. He paused, remembering his chat with Albion. He held up his right hand and stared at his fingers. Taking a deep breath he willed the flames to appear. At once they roared to life coating his entire hand. **"That's right, it wasn't a dream Issei."** "I was just checking. I'm guessing Irina is waiting at the Occult Research Club building with Rias?" Albion took a moment to reply.

 **"Yes, the maid of Lucifer is also there. Everyone is waiting on you."** Issei smiled. "Well we'd best not keep them waiting any longer." He stood and headed towards the bathroom to shower. "Now since Riser made that flashy entrance with his demonic flames, I should be able to do the same with mine right?"

XXXXXX

Rias sat behind her desk her fingers pressed together. Everyone was here, why wasn't he? She looked hopefully at the door praying that he'd walk through it, but no such luck. "Lady Rias we will depart for the underworld in a moment, please prepare yourself." Rias looked over to Grayfia who was watching her closely.

Rias glanced at Irina who was standing next to Kiba. The Angel was wearing her standard black skintight church battlesuit. Rias noted with slight interest that Irina wore two necklaces, one a silver crucifix and the other a gold and silver necklace in the shaped like a suit of spades. Rias also saw that Irina had a long weapon wrapped in white cloth strapped to her back.

"Irina," Rias said. "Would you mind telling me what kind of weapon you have there?" She indicated the wrapped weapon. "Oh this? We'll just call it a trump card. I won't use it unless absolutely necessary." Rias frowned. "Then what will you use to fight?" She asked. Irina winked at Rias. "Don't worry, I'm quite proficient with magic.

To prove her point, Irina created a golden dagger made of light and started tossing it from hand to hand. Rias leaned forward intrigued. "Can Issei also do the same?" Irina smiled slightly at Rias's curiosity. "While I don't doubt that he could, Issei tends to prefer to use his Sacred Gear. He's much stronger than me but I've never seen him go all out, so even I'm not quite sure how powerful he is."

"Speaking of Issei, he should be here by now." Rias said looking at the door. "He'll be here," Irina said cheerfully. "There's no need to fret Rias." The Irina continued to toss her dagger back and forth between her hands. Then in one fluid motion without even looking, she whipped it across the room. The light dagger buried itself in the far wall right next to Akeno's head.

Akeno looked over startled at the weapon buried in the wall. Upon closer inspection she saw that the tip of the dagger had impaled a rather large spider. Everyone stared at Irina in shock. The Angel only smiled and said simply, "I hate spiders."

At that moment Grayfia stepped forward. "Lady Rias, time is up. Gather around everyone, we are heading to the battleground now." Everyone surrounded Grayfia and a crimson teleportation seal appeared underneath their feet.

Just then a silver seal winked into existence on the floor and a cone of white-orange fire erupted from the seal, the flames nearly reaching the ceiling. Rias's eyes narrowed, thinking Riser had come to gloat before the game. Suddenly the burst of fire vanished in a swirl of orange embers revealing Issei standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smug grin on his face.

He once again wore his collared black jacket, slacks and gloves. He also had necklaces identical to Irina's on but the one depicting the golden and silver spade was hidden beneath his undershirt. Every female in the room had to admit he definitely looked impressive.

Irina broke into a smile and beckoned him over to her. He walked over to her, noticing the careful calculating stare that Grayfia was giving him. "Issei? How did you do that? You never told us you had the ability to control fire." Rias stepped forward invading his personal space to which she received a harsh look from the female Angel standing next to him.

"It's a story I'm afraid we don't have time for. Grayfia?" The maid nodded and the crimson circle flashed, teleporting them to the game field. When the circle disappeared, they were still in the club room except Grayfia was absent. Irina looked around confused. "Didn't it work?" Issei walked over to the window and looked at the sky.

"Yes, it worked, we're here." Irina made her way to his side. "How can you tell?" She asked. Issei gently tapped the window pane. "The sky. It's green. Also, are you able to feel the presence of Heaven here?" Irina's eyes widened. "You're right I can't feel it, which must mean we're in the underworld." He nodded.

"May I have your attention please." Grayfia's amplified voice made them all look towards the ceiling. "Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia. I am a servant of the House of Gremory and I will be acting as the referee for today's match." "Some of you may recognize the game field, as it is an exact copy of Kuoh Academy, an educational institution in the human world."

"Each team has been given an area which will serve as their home base. Lady Rias, your team will be in the Occult Research Club headquarters in the old school house. Lord Riser's team will be located in the principal's office in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all and let the game begin."

Rias stepped forward. She held out her hand and revealed tiny red balls of magic. "Put one of these In your ear, it'll allow us to talk to one another. Everyone did so and she beckoned them over to her desk where she had a layout of the school. "The enemy base is just across the way. Cutting through the school grounds might be quick but it's not an option." Koneko nodded. "They'll see us coming from a mile away. Kiba frowned. "If we go through the track field and sneak in the back we might have the element of surprise."

Irina shook her head. "That's the most obvious entry point and I'm betting Riser is aware of it. Rias nodded in agreement. "My guess is he'll put a few of his knights or rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic club house." Akeno crossed her arms over her chest. "That doesn't leave us with very many options now does it?"

Issei rolled his eyes. "I have to admit I'm a much more "go with the flow" kind of guy but you're making this harder than it needs to be. What we'll do is secure the gymnasium before we do anything else. It's adjacent to their home base and not too far from ours. Most importantly, it'll serve as a diversion to them since it's right in the center of the battlefield, so whoever gets to it first is going to have an advantage."

Rias looked impressed. "Good thinking Issei, given the options we have, that's our best chance. Koneko, you and Issei go lock down the gymnasium and-" "Nonsense." Issei cut in. "I'll secure the gymnasium myself. No offense Koneko, but you'd only be getting in the way and I might hurt you if I really decide to cut loose."

"Koneko frowned at him, slightly hurt that he wouldn't let her help. "Rias, I'll let you know when I'm done, ciao." He walked over to the door and promptly left. Everyone stared after him in shock. Irina scratched at her cheek, a little embarrassed by his behavior. "Sorry about that Rias. Where do you want me to help out?"

Rias blinked and rubbed her chin. "Kiba, should go set traps in the forest in case they try to come from that direction." "Sure thing Rias." He said and left to carry out his task. "Akeno, I want you utilize your illusion magic and place illusions to try to divert them from making their way here." Irina stepped forward. "I'll go with you Akeno." Akeno nodded and summoned her familiars. The two then departed.

Rias turned to Asia who had been silent the entire time. "What about me Rias?" Rias smiled and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Asia you're our healer so I need you to stay close to me at home base. If we lost you we'd be sitting ducks. Koneko, I also want you to stay with Asia and I. I have a plan but for this to work, Kiba, Issei, Akeno and Irina need to do their part." Asia smiled back, glad to know she was needed by everyone while Koneko just gave a nod.

XXXXXX

Issei calmly walked towards the gymnasium as if it were just an evening stroll. **"Are you prepared Issei?"** Issei just grinned. "Don't go to sleep on me just yet buddy. I'll have need of Divine Dividing although i'm going to put these flames of mine to good use. I want to see the look on Lord Uriel's face when he sees the inate control I have over them. **"Very well Issei. Let's show them our might."**

He soon reached the gymnasium and entered, walking up on the stage. The lights were still off meaning Risers pieces hadn't been here yet. Just then all the lights flickered on and he heard voices. "Well that was faster than I expected." He muttered to himself. Let's do this. He stepped out into plain view, his hands crossed over his chest, waiting for the four enemies to notice him which didn't take very long.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Gremory only sent out one of her servants." Issei studied the pretty black haired girl. She wore a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach and black low heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

He recognized the second girl, Mira as the one who Riser had ordered to attack him back at the Occult Research Club. The next two girls were unknown to him. They wore matching gym uniforms, which were white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings and blue gym shoes over knee high socks. They also carried chainsaws which Issei found a bit odd.

"I think you have me mistaken with someone else love, I'm not a servant of Rias Gremory. May I have your names? The girl in the lead stepped forward. "My name is Xuelan, I'm one of Lord Riser's rooks." The two twins also stepped forward. "We're Ile and Nel and we're both pawns!" Mira opened her mouth but before she could speak, Issei stopped her.

"And you must be Mira, I remember you from our last meeting." Mira winced and stepped back behind Xuelan. "I see you have a new staff. I'll try not to break it this time, I promise. Ha, just kidding." Xuelan got into a fighting stance, her fists encased in demonic flames. "So…. Riser is able to give you a weaker version of his own power upon becoming his servants? Adorable. Are you girls prepared? I'm afraid I play a little rough." "Your idle threats mean nothing! There are four of us and only one of you!"

Issei smiled and summoned Divine Dividing to his back, the energy wings sparkling. "You are quite wrong Xuelan, there are two of us." The girl ignored his words and sent a wave of fire rolling towards him. Issei grinned, his love for battle now front and center. "This is what I meant by two of us, Albion!"

 **"Half Dimension."** Albion called out and Divine Dividing pulsed brightly as the wave of fire diminished before disappearing completely. Xuelan's mouth dropped open. "C'mon now girls, don't tell me that's all you've got." Issei taunted. He spread Divine Dividing's wings and blasted forwards, the wooden floor where he had been standing seconds before was cracked and shattered.

Issei appeared in front of Ile and Nel and grabbed the two girls, knocking their heads together. The two staggered around stunned. Issei ducked as another blast of fire sailed over his head, courtesy of Xuelan. Straightening up, he grabbed Ile and tossed her into her twin Nel, sending both girls sprawling. He brought Divine Dividing's wings forward to cover his body as Mira swung at him with her staff. As soon as the wooden staff made contact with Divine Dividing, Mira's weapon shattered in her hands, forcing her to retreat.

Xuelan had now coated her fists and feet in flames and began launching powerful punches and kicks at him. Issei smirked. Time to show everyone watching what he could do. Using his Sacred Gear to fly backwards and put some space between him and Xuelan, he was forced to dodge again as a flaming chainsaw blade slashed at his head. He looked to his left to see Nel standing there with her chainsaw and a murderous look on her face. "I'll kill you!" She raged. "How dare you hurt Ile!"

"Oh really?" Issei asked mockingly. The three girls still standing glaring at him. "C'mon ladies, you're not done yet are you?" With a howl of anger, Nel lunged at him swinging her flaming chainsaw at him. Issei summoned Ascalon and used the holy sword to block Nel's attack. As soon as he parried Nel's chainsaw, Xuelan encased her fist in flames, launching a quick punch at the Angel.

To her horror, Issei caught her fist in an iron grip. When she tried to pull away he grinned and his own fist flared up with holy fire, completely choking out her demonic flames and burning her hand. She screamed in pain, wrenching her hand from his grip and retreating to mira's side.

"What the hell? What did you do to me?" She demanded, clutching her burned hand. Issei shoved Nel away causing the girl to lose her balance. Pointing the tip of Ascalon at her, he fired a thin beam of light that engulfed her. Her yells of pain soon ceased as she dissolved in a blue light.

Issei turned to her and snorted. "What, you've been a Devil for how long and you don't know about your natural vulnerability to anything having to do with God? In this case, it's holy fire." Their eyes widened in horror. Both girls backed away when he started towards them.

"Xuelan, let's get out of here! We have to report back to Lord Riser!" Issei's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So you're going to try running and leave your unconscious comrade?" He pointed at the motionless Ile. "Well.. Uh.." Xuelan stammered. "No," Issei said moving closer. "There is no running away. You will face your loss like a true warrior." A ring of fire rose up around his feet, growing taller each moment. The flames now infused with his light powers turned golden, the air smelling of brimstone.

The ring of flames exploded outwards in a wall of fire, washing over the petrified Devils. The roar of the golden flames drowned out any yell or scream that escaped from their lips. The wall of fire continued along its path until Issei held up a hand, the flames halting immediately. Then with a violent slash of his hand, the flames surged forward with explosive force, sending the entire gymnasium up in a giant ball of fire.

 _"One of Lord Riser's Rooks and three of his Pawns, retired."_

Issei walked out of the wreckage that was the gymnasium and surveyed the damage. "Well that was effective." Albion stated. Issei nodded and pressed his hand in his ear. "Hello? Is this thing on? Rias the gymnasium has been dealt with. I'm going to help Kiba."

 _"Three of Lord Riser's Pawns, retired."_

Issei stopped as he heard Grayfia's announcement. "Well never mind then. Kiba is doing just fine."

XXXXXX

Akeno and Irina had just finished placing the illusions when they felt a massive burst of power. Then the world went white blinding them temporarily. They looked to their right to see the gymnasium explode. Akeno pressed on her left ear. _"Rias the gymnasium just exploded. I don't know who caused it."_ Rias's voice came back. _"It's pretty obvious who caused it Akeno. There is no way Riser's Pawns beat Issei."_

Akeno paused as she heard Grayfia's voice announce Riser's defeated pieces. _"Well I guess he was smart not to let Koneko go with him,"_ Akeno said smiling. _"By the way, how is everyone else doing?_ _"Well we know how Issei is fairing, and Kiba is finished as well. I'm going to put the plan into motion."_ Rias turned to Asia and Koneko. "Are you both ready? We're going after Riser."

Akeno heard a noise behind her and turned to see Irina throw up a magic shield to protect her from harm. The two girls looked up to see a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair floating above them. The woman wore a dress with a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides. She also wore black shoes over thigh high stockings with garter belts. The top revealed much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over that, she had a white overcoat with black and gold accents and shoulder pauldrons.

"So Riser's Queen has come out to play. What a treat." Irina said with her hands casually on her hips. The purple haired woman smiled. "I am Yubelluna, Queen in the service of Lord Riser. I've been wanting to fight the Priestess of Thunder for quite some time now." She turned to Irina. "I don't know you," she said, her eyes narrowed. "Hopefully you two won't bore me."

Akeno raised her hands, lightning crackling around her fingertips. "Likewise, Bomb Queen." Irina stood off to the side, her hands on her hips and her head slightly cocked to one side. "Akeno, May I have the pleasure of taking this one? Please?" Akeno looked surprised. "Uh.. Alright, if you think you can handle her alone." Irina gestured carelessly. "Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine. Go help Rias."

Akeno nodded and spread her bat like wings, taking off in the direction of the club building. Irina turned her attention back on Yubelluna, who looked absolutely livid. "How dare you think of yourself enough to defeat me. You will pay dearly." Yubelluna pointed her scepter at the Angel and loosed a blast of fire at her.

Irina simply raised her hand and a golden magic shield deflected the attack. "Now now, if we're going to do this it'd be easier if you were down here. I'd hate to have to come up there." Yubelluna glared at Irina and once again swept her scepter in a horizontal line, sending another wave of fire at Irina.

Rolling to the side to avoid the wave of fire, Irina created a golden chain made of light in each hand. "Well I guess if you won't come down here, i'll have to make you. Flinging each chain at the Bomb Queen, the golden chains wrapped tightly around each of Yubelluna's arms. Riser's Queen struggled in vain to free herself but the chains didn't budge.

"Ah ah ah," Irina chided. "None of that, now let's get on a level playing field." Irina yanked down on her end of the chains, smashing the Bomb Queen into the ground, leaving a small crater in the earth. Irina peered over the lip of the crater, seeing Yubelluna lying motionless in the center of it.

Irina jumped down into the crater, stopping beside Yubelluna's body which suspiciously looked unharmed. Irina cocked her head in confusion. "What the-" Suddenly the Bomb Queen lurched forward, blasting Irina with demonic energy, sending the Angel crashing into a nearby tree.

Raising her head, Irina watched Yubelluna climb out of the crater with a smug look. "How?" Yubelluna held up a small vial which had a few drops of red liquid still in it. "Phoenix Tears, the house of Phenex manufactures and sells them. They instantly heal any injury."

The smug look quickly disappeared when Irina stood up, all playfulness gone from her pretty face. "Okay that's neat, but you aren't the only one who has a trick up their sleeve." Irina's four pure white Angel wings burst from her back. Yubelluna's eyes widened in disbelief and a bit fear as she saw the golden halo shimmer into existence above Irina's head. "Now let's get serious."

XXXXXX

Kiba had just finished dispatching three of Riser's Pawns and was about to head back to the club room when Rias's voice came through the magic link in his ear. _"Kiba, is Issei with you? I need you two to distract the rest of Riser's pieces while Koneko, Asia and I confront him."_ Issei's voice crackled through their earpieces.

 _"Rias, don't be foolish. No matter how strong you think you are, you three will not be able to overpower Riser. He'll wait for you come to him. Just hold off till Kiba and I deal with his remaining pieces."_ Rias clenched her fists at Issei's remark about her strength. " _Relax Rias, don't take it personally."_ He said as if he could sense her rising anger. Rias sighed and relented. _"Very well Issei, we'll wait for you."_

Kiba looked up and saw Issei hovering above him with Divine Dividing. "I'll be waiting for you at near the track field. That's an open spot to lure them to us." Kiba nodded and took off at a run. Issei was about to follow him, but was distracted by an explosion. Turning in the direction of the blast, he once again heard Grayfia's voice. "Lord Riser's Queen, retired."

"Hey handsome, need any help?" Issei turned to see Irina floating a few feet away from him smiling. He noted her golden halo, staring at it for a moment. "Hey, how did you get here so fast?" She rolled her eyes. "You've been using Divine Dividing so much you've forgotten how useful your natural wings are. You've got to use them again."

Issei's response was a halfhearted grunt. "I trust Riser's Queen didn't give you too much trouble?" She shook her head. "Well she did surprise me with her Phoenix Tear trick but she wasn't the only one with a little trick up her sleeve." Issei gave a brief grin before his face turned serious again. "Anyway, you're more than welcome to accompany me. C'mon let's not keep Kiba waiting.

XXXXXX

When they caught up to the blonde haired Devil, they found him standing opposite a brown haired woman wearing armor and wielding a sword. "I am Karlamine," she announced. "A Knight in the service of Lord Riser Phenex." Kiba stepped forward and unsheathed his demonic sword. "I'm Kiba, a Knight in the service of Rias Gremory. I've been looking forward to battling another Knight."

Karlamine brandished her weapon as the blade was coated in demonic flames. "Well said. En garde Knight of Rias Gremory!" The two Knights charged each other, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks. Issei rubbed his chin watching the two. "I'm impressed." He admitted. Irina glanced sideways at him. "Issei, you should spar with me sometime. Just with swords."

He gave a short bark of laughter. "Yeah and get my ass kicked? I'll never be your equal in swordplay Irina and you know it." She smiled. "Well you're so far ahead of me with everything else, I have to be better at something don't I?" Before he could respond a voice cut into their conversation.

"Well that's disappointing. I finally find a cute boy and he turns out to be an Angel." Both followers of God turned to see a girl with long blonde hair tied into twintails with large drill like curls and blue ribbons. A v shaped fringe of hair hung over the bridge of her nose.

She wore a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. Three feather extensions mimicked a bird's tail at the back the dress. She was floating aloft, staring down at them on wings of pure fire.

Irina looked up at the girl unimpressed with her regal appearance. "Sorry," she said unconsciously moving closer to Issei. "He happens to be taken anyway."

"Oh that's a shame," the girl replied crossing her arms. "And he's such a looker too." Issei frowned. "I'm standing right here you know. I can hear you." Unfortunately the two girls were locked in their debate about him until he held out his palm and a pillar of holy fire erupted from his hand, catching their attention.

"Now if we could get back to the situation at hand please." The girl nodded her approval. "Straight to the point, I like that." she said ignoring Issei's mildly surprised look. Irina created a light spear and pointed the weapon in the girl's direction. "Don't point that thing at me," she said carelessly as if they weren't worth her time. "I assure you, I have no intention of fighting you." "Is that so, coward?" Irina said narrowing her eyes. "Then who will?" The girl looked out of the corner of her eye, her smugness getting on Irina's nerves.

"That would be us," a new voice cut in. "Rather we will." The pair turned to see five new girls walking towards them, surrounding the two. "The auburn haired girl near Isser introduced herself. "I am Isabela, a Rook in the service of honorable Lord Riser Phenex. Prepare yourselves Pawns of Rias Gremory." Irina smiled. "Well Issei I think the odds aren't in our favor in terms of numbers are they?" Issei looked over at her in confusion to see her reaching for the wrapped holy sword on her back.

"Hold on Irina," he said throwing out his arm to stop her. "Not that one." He summoned Ascalon and flipped it around, offering the hilt to her. She gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head. Trusting his judgement, she took the sword, he fingers wrapping around its purple grip.

Issei turned back to Isabela. "Just a word of advice you can heed if you like, Irina and I are not servants of Rias Gremory. We happen to be servants of God. Judging from your attire, I'd say you fight in close quarters and from your lack of a weapon, I'd say you fight with your fists. What will happen I wonder if you come into contact with us?" He reached into his shirt and pulled his crucifix necklace out into view where it gleamed brightly. Isabela's eyes followed the crucifix as Issei swung it back and forth in front of her.

Isabela hesitated as Issei continued. "As you can see," he said conversationally. "Irina here has a Holy Sword, and she's the best swordsman I've ever seen. I wonder how much that'll hurt to be cut by, even if this Rating Game isn't an actual battle." He looked at their opponents, who all looked uneasy and reluctant to attack.

"Sword Birth!" Everyone shifted their attention to Kiba as they heard Karlamine cry out in pain. The Knight of Riser was already fading into blue light but Issei could see she had been impaled by several swords. Issei raised his eyebrows. "Sword Birth eh? That's a pretty rare Sacred Gear. I haven't ever encountered anyone else with it.

 _"One of Lord Riser's Knights, retired."_

Kiba walked over to Issei and Irina, his eyes widened and lingered on Ascalon in Irina's hand. This action had not gone unnoticed by Issei. "Nice job Kiba. The blonde haired knight did not remove his gaze from Ascalon but he managed a nod. Suddenly four of their opponents were blasted by lightning and shimmered out of the game.

Grayfia's voice once again sounded. _Two of Lord Riser's Pawns, one of his Knights and one of his Bishops, retired."_ Akeno waved at them from the sky, her fingers still crackling with electricity. Isabela gave a short smile. "I know when I am bested. Do not worry, I will concede defeat." Issei nodded, his respect for the Rook rising. "I hope we meet again Isabela," he said holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. She walked forward and shook it, taking care not to get too close to the silver crucifix around his neck.

"What is your name if I may ask?" Issei placed a hand on his chest. "I'm Issei and this is Irina," he indicated himself and the female Angel standing a few feet to his left. Irina gave a little wave to the Rook who gave a nod in response. "Issei," Isabela mused as if testing out the way his name sounded. "I will remember that. Until next time."

Isabela turned to Ravel. "We'll be waiting for you Lady Ravel." She then took a few steps away and looked one last time at all of them, Her gaze locked on Issei the longest. _"Isabela, Rook of Riser Phenex retires."_ She glowed blue and faded. Issei directed his eyes to Ravel who was still hovering above them. "Well Ravel Phenex? What's your move?"

Her nose wrinkled as if she had smelled something unpleasant. "I'll concede. But before I go, catch." She tossed a red vial down to him. Issei looked at it curiously. Irina spoke up. "They're Phoenix Tears. They instantly heal any ailment." _"Ravel, Bishop of Riser Phenex retired."_

"Well now only one remains." He spoke into the magic link in his ear. _"Rias, it's about time to wrap this up, and I'd prefer to get this over as soon as possible, a certain Seraph and I need to have a few words." "We're ready as well Issei. Riser is on the roof of the school building, I'm looking right at him."_ Issei shook his head. He was surprised she had waited this long.

"We had better go help her." "Wait," Kiba said glaring at him. "That's a Holy Sword isn't it?" He pointed at Ascalon. Irina walked over and handed the sword back to Issei. "Yes it is," she said frowning. "It belongs to Issei, given to him by Lord Michael." Kiba's eyes narrowed as they slid over the wrapped sword on her back. "And what's on your back then?"

"Why the interest? No offense but Holy Artifacts don't concern Devils." "In this case they do. Now tell me what it is." he said moving towards her. "If you continue to refuse i'll have to take it from you." Irina scoffed. "If you'd like I could show you it up close and personal if that's what you wish." Irina replied unstrapping the wrapped Excalibur Mimic from her back. Kiba's eyes darkened and he drew his own blade and pointed it at her. "

Everyone felt a blast of heat and a suffocating aura wash over them. A wall of fire erupted between the two. Both Kiba and Irina looked at Issei to see his eyes burning with rage. "That is enough! Both of you!" He marched over to them and ripped both weapons from their hands. "What the hell is this?"

He stared hard at Irina who looked down at the ground, ashamed. Swiveling his gaze to Kiba he saw that the blonde Devil was still staring with anger at Irina. "Akeno, go help Rias, we'll be along shortly." The female Devil did so without any complaints, eager to get away from the outraged Angel. "Huh? What the hell is going on here? One of you explain, right now." Irina looked up at him, her eyes expressing her guilt.

"I'm sorry Issei, I don't know what came over me." She looked at Kiba. "I'm sorry Kiba, what I said and did was out of line." Issei seemed to accept her apology and his eyes softened slightly before they hardened again. What about you, Kiba?" Kiba winced at Issei's harsh tone. "Sorry." he muttered. "That's better. If I ever see you two pull this kind of stunt again, the consequences won't be pleasant. You both should know better than to fight with your allies, especially you Irina."

She again glued her gaze to the ground. "I don't know what's gotten into you Kiba, but if you ever point your sword at Irina again, you will pay dearly." He said, his tone like ice. "Without any remorse. I care not about the repercussions, I don't take anyone threatening Irina lightly." "I understand," Kiba said. "I'm sorry Irina, forgive me. It won't ever happen again."

Issei nodded. "You can be certain, your master and I will be having words about this. Now get up both of you, we need to win this for Rias." He handed Kiba's weapon back to him but when Irina held out her hand for her sword, Issei shook his head. "You're not getting this back until we get home and talk. Fighting amongst allies is completely unacceptable." Irina dropped her hand, annoyed with him but she could understand why he was being so harsh. "Alright," she sighed.

Issei sealed Excalibur Mimic away in a pocket dimension with a wave of his hand and turned back to the two. "Now let's hurry and be done with this. He summoned Divine Dividing and flew away without waiting for either of them. Irina looked over at Kiba, embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled again as she spread her own wings to fly after Issei.

XXXXXX

Rias was standing on the roof of the school building glaring at Riser who stood across from her at the other end of the roof. "For the last time Riser, I will never marry you, so get that through your disgusting head!" Riser only laughed. "On the contrary my dear, you will. This Rating Game has been in Riser's favor from the beginning. You might as well give up now, Riser promises he won't think any less of you." Rias gritted her teeth. "All your pieces have been defeated or surrendered of their own free will." She reminded him

Riser frowned at that. "Yes, I expected as much from Ravel but Isabela will definitely be punished for her disobedience. I was most shocked by Yubelluna's defeat but no matter, Riser is more than enough to crush your ragtag group of servants. Speaking of such, where is that terribly cocky boy from before?"

A sudden blast of lightning appeared and struck Riser. Riser looked down in amusement at his left arm. It had been disintegrated below the elbow by Akeno's attack. "Is that all you've got?" He asked the new arrival as his arm was coated in flames. When the flames vanished, his arm was completely regenerated even the arm of his suit was restored.

He lazily waved a hand in Akeno's direction. Twin bursts of fire arced out towards Akeno, connecting with her and sending her careening down onto the roof. The attack had burned her clothes in a purposely revealing way, giving view to her large breasts. The remaining clothes that hadn't been burned away, were smoking from the heat of the attack.

"Akeno!" Rias ran towards barely conscious Akeno. "Riser you bastard!" Riser only smirked. "You see Rias? If your Queen could not withstand a single attack, what hope do the others have?" "You are an absolutely disgusting and foul being Riser Phenex." Riser turned to the new voice, a grin appearing on his face as he saw Issei hovering near Rias, his Sacred Gear glowing brightly. He was flanked by Irina and Kiba

"So the overconfident child does show up after all, Riser was beginning to wonder if you had the stomach to face him." "Rias." The girl in turn looked up at Issei. He tossed her a vial of liquid. "Use that to get her back on her feet. I'm going to shut his mouth permanently."

"Riser again roared with laughter." Rias my dear, the more I hear your servants talk, the more I'm convinced they're comedians. But enough talk, come boy. Riser will now see if you are all bark and no bite." Issei grinned. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Blasting forward like a bullet, Issei lowered his shoulder and smashed into Riser, sending them both plummeting off the building. Wings of fire exploded out of Riser's back as he shoved Issei away, his wings holding him aloft. Riser hurled a burst of demonic fire at him, his mouth dropping open when Issei swiped his hand through the fire, dispersing it. Not letting up his assault, Issei clapped his hands and drew them apart, unleashing a hail of light spears followed up by a wave of holy fire.

Riser responded by smirking, letting the spears pierce his body. "You finally see? Your powers are useless! I cannot be-" Riser's eyes suddenly went wide and he gasped in pain as the light burned his skin. He looked up to see the wave of holy fire rolling towards him. Desperately he tried to shield throw up a magic shield. Unfortunately, in his haste, it was sloppily made and the holy fire smashed the shield to pieces and consumed the Devil.

Issei saw a Riser drop like a stone and crash into the ground, his panicked screams filling everyone's ears. Issei hovered in the sky watching the man suffer until he heard a voice. "Please Issei, stop this!" Glancing towards the roof where everyone stood watching, he saw Asia pleading with him. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he yelled to her. "Asia, you have a kind heart, but someday your kindness will come back to haunt you, either resulting in you or someone you care about getting hurt."

Issei pointed down at the man on the ground who was screaming and rolling back and forth trying to put out the holy fire burning him alive. "This man deserves no pity, I am well aware of the things he planned to do to Rias." He knew that somewhere Riser's family and servants were watching so he spoke to them. "I truly feel sorry for his family and servants for having to put up with and be around such an arrogant and bigoted man." Asia looked down at the Devil. "But I cannot simply bear to see anyone suffer! Please!"

Issei narrowed his eyes. He caught Irina's gaze and she gave a slight nod. He sighed and relented. Snapping his fingers the holy flames and light spears vanished, releasing the man from the torment. Issei flew down to the whimpering Devil. Canceling his Sacred Gear and walking to the Devil, he crouched on his haunches and flicked Riser's charred forehead. Riser, who had scrunched his eyes closed during the ordeal, opened his eyes to see Issei staring at him with a grim expression on his face.

"I had planned to let you suffer for a while longer but I was persuaded not to." Riser looked at himself in shock. "Why am I not healing?" Issei shook his head. "You forget that anything holy is your enemy. You were a fool to think that your regenerative abilities would make you immortal." Issei stood up and took a few steps away. "Now accept defeat, you've lost Riser."

Riser hung his head and sighed. "I… I concede." As soon as the words left his mouth, the world went white and they appeared in a large room with monitors and numerous people apparently waiting for them. Riser was absent but his Peerage was there as well. Issei turned to Rias. Enjoy your victory Rias. It will be the last I deliver you." Rias nodded her face bright with happiness. She couldn't help but pull him into a hug.

Issei went stiff, his eyes falling on Irina who looked annoyed but it seemed that she would tolerate it just this once since Rias looked so relieved from the result of the game. Issei gently removed himself from Rias's grasp and stepped away from her. "Rias." A voice silenced all chatter in the room as everyone turned their attention to a man with crimson hair exactly like Rias's. The man walked to his sister and ruffled her hair. "Well done Rias." Everyone in the room minus Issei bowed. All the Devils' mouths dropped open. Akeno elbowed him. "Issei, that's Lord Sirzechs!" She hissed. "Show some respect like Irina!"

Issei looked at her sideways. "I know full well who he is, thank you very much. And to me, respect is earned, not given. Sirzechs Lucifer hasn't done anything to earn my respect." He looked back at the Satan who was chuckling at his sister's annoyed look. Scanning the room, Issei saw Ravel and Riser's Peerage standing near a corner. He tapped Irina on the shoulder and let her know he'd be back in a minute. Walking up to Ravel, he cleared his throat. She was instantly on guard though he held up his hand. "Easy," he said. "I would like to ask you a favor."

Ravel frowned. "A favor?" She repeated suspiciously. "What kind of favor?" "Relax, it's not hard. I would ask you to watch over Isabela for me." Ravel's eyes widened. "Isabela?" She asked loudly. Issei slapped his palm against his face and shook his head. The woman in question heard her name and turned to see Issei. Her visible eye narrowed as she moved towards them. "Yes Lady Ravel?" Ravel waved her off. "It was nothing Isabela, you may go." Isabela looked wary of Issei but he held up his hands. "I'm not going to do anything, I merely wanted a word with Ravel here."

She still looked unsure but nodded and moved away. "Now what did you want?" Ravel asked. "I'd ask that you just keep an eye on Isabela for me. She's earned a sliver of my respect this day, It'd be a shame if she were to be punished for doing the right thing and surrendering." Ravel still looked is suspicious. "That's it?" He nodded in confirmation. "Very well. Although you have nothing to worry about, my brother never follows though with any of his threats." Issei snorted as he walked away. "Why am I not surprised. Thank you again Ravel."

He rejoined Irina. "It's about time for you and I to get going. Irina took his hand and they were about to leave the room to teleport back to the human world when Sirzechs Lucifer stepped into their path. "I can't let our two guests leave without a thank you, you played a pivotal role in Rias's victory today. The as her brother and a Satan, I thank you. Issei waved it off. "No need Sirzechs Lucifer. Although as a sort of reward for our actions, might I ask the Underworld to vote for peace at the upcoming treaty negotiation?" Sirzechs laughed. "Please, no need for formalities. You may just call me Sirzechs, and we had already decided for peace so you do not have to worry there."

Issei held out his hand and the Devil King shook it. "I will be sending my regards and thanks to Michael as well. See you soon Issei Hyoudou, Irina Shidou." The Satan walked away with a swirl of his robe. "He was a lot nicer than I imagined him to be," Irina commented. "Kinda weird." Issei pulled her along. "Don't forget," he said smiling at her. "You've got a lecture waiting for you at home." She groaned as he laughed. "Don't worry, if you do a good job explaining what happened, I'll give you your precious sword back." She pouted at him as a magic circle shimmered into existence under their feet. "You are so sleeping on the couch tonight." She said, though her words went unheard by Issei as the seal teleported them home.

 **And that'll do it for chapter 8! Now let me clear a few things up here. Along with Vali and Irina, Isabela is also one of my favorite characters, partly why I included her more in this chapter. She just seems so badass and the fact that she is one of the respectful members of Riser's Peerage just makes her an awesome character in my opinion. (I know I'm basically contradicting what I said at the first author note, but I'm currently writing another story with her and Issei as the pairing. Don't know when it'll be out though. What can I say, I'm a fan of rare pairings)**

 **On a different note, I hope I did okay for this chapter and if any of you are wondering, the Uriel's ability to control holy fire has always intrigued me, so I figured hey why not give Issei this ability too? Cause fire is awesome no? Anyway, this'll be the last ability Issei gains. I think four is enough. (Divine Dividing, Light based weapons, holy fire and Ascalon.) Again, I apologize for the long wait but don't be surprised if the next update takes the same amount of time to get out. (Oh and for those who might be wondering, I do plan to take this story in my own direction after a certain point.)**

 **Xenal out!**


End file.
